Victoria: The Reincarnation of Wendy Darling
by fadingg
Summary: Victoria is the eldest orphan of the orphanage and so in tradition, she's forced to go to finishing school! However Peter Pan comes to the rescue the night before she must leave. Do Vic and best friend Gloria leave to Neverland, forever? PPxOC SlightlyxOC
1. Prolouge

Many years ago, before the time of the World Wars, Wendy Darling was the first girl to travel to Neverland. She told her magnificently, exciting adventure stories to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

When Wendy Darling came back home from Neverland with her two younger brothers John and Michael, she wrote of her adventures in Neverland in a small blue notebook, though sadly her stories were never published as she became what every woman had unfortunately become in an upper class world, a stay at home mother.

However, it was passed down the generations of the family until this present day, where it is kept in the bedside drawer of an English orphan girl.

In the rundown orphanage, resided _the_ girl. Her name was Victoria. She never knew her last name as she was given to the head sister of the orphanage, and she was given to her with only her first name and nothing else, expecting sister to know what to do with the infant girl.

Fourteen years had passed and the next day was her birthday, and what she didn't know was a surprise was awaiting her the evening of her fifteenth birthday.

Thus lies, where our adventure begins…


	2. As the Clock Strikes Midnight

_Hello Reviewers!_  
_So I haven't been updating this for a year and I thought that I owed it to you to fix it up a little bit because there are some horrible spelling and grammar errors in this that I couldn't stand to keep skimming over. So this is a much better edited version, the story won't be altered. _  
_Thanks for those who do try and get me to update, and I shall more often, so keep on reviewing!_

_I don't own Peter Pan_

_GeeTiger xox_

* * *

Chapter One

As the Clock Strikes Midnight

Victoria walked the long hallway of the old orphanage ready to make her entrance into the younger orphans' bedroom. It was story telling time, but not from the book like she had done a few times before, but like the other times when she visualised her own adventures from Neverland with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

She didn't believe in magic nor fairies or flying with happy thoughts or pixie dust. You couldn't really believe of such a thing when you lived in such a depressing place. Though one thing she did believe in was the imagination.

Victoria opened the door to the bedroom and said, "Who wants a story?"

"ME!" all ten younger orphans chorused.

"Alright, alright, now where were we before Sister Addington cut us off, hmm? Oh that's right, Hook was planning his new 'victory', or so he thought. For Peter Pan was clever for a boy who never planned on growing up…"

* * *

"Victoria, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what Sister Dane?" Victoria replied with a question as she did every night after story telling.

"How do you tell such amazing stories and make it all seem so real to the children?" the head Sister of the orphanage asked Victoria as she walked off to her room, where only another girl stayed in who was two years younger and Victoria's best friend Gloria.

"It's called an imagination sister, though also, it doesn't have to do with religion, no offence sister, but sometimes those kids need an exciting adventure story, I mean, where does it say in the bible that it is a sin to listen to stories that bring joy?" asked Victoria simply.

"It doesn't say it anywhere in the contents of the Holy Bible; however I have to ask why you just said that?" Sister Dane asked rather concerned.

"Well, Sister McCreed said that my stories were just planting evil ideas into the children's heads."

Sister McCreed, unlike Sister Hilda Dane, was a lot stricter on the religion throughout the orphanage. She believed that they only stories that should be told at night time should be the ones that came out of one book and one book only, the 'holy book.'

Sister Dane rolled her eyes which was a first. "My dear child, it isn't always terrible to live a little. I shall deal with Sister McCreed."

"Thank you Sister, I shall go to bed now," said Victoria happily nonplussed.

"Off you go then, but I highly doubt you will fall asleep, you do turn fifteen as the clock strikes midnight and I have acknowledged that over the years you and Gloria seem to stay up to celebrate one another's birthdays."

Victoria giggled and admitted, "I'm afraid so Sister, but is it a crime as we both usually get up early without hesitation anyway."

"I guess not dear Victoria. Now have a good night," Sister Dane said patting her shoulder.

Victoria walked into the bedroom that resided Gloria and herself. Inside it was decorated with the result of the girl's savings as they disliked the disgusting coloured walls, with the patches in different places. The walls were repainted bright white but their beds stayed the same old rickety things. But to brighten the beds up, they painted the steel 1900's frame white and made their own lavender quilts with materials they sewed and again bought with their own savings.

The younger orphans were doing the same thing with their room for the past few weeks as they did admire the two girls and thought a brilliant idea too.

"Victoria! How long did those kids keep you in there for?" Gloria asked exasperatedly.

"More like both Sister and the kids. Apparently she likes my stories even more than the children do," she said sighing.

Victoria and Gloria became sad as this small talk ended, but this was for a reason unknown to others.

"I don't want to think about leaving you Gloria or Sister or the other orphans," said Victoria, a tear running down her cheek.

"I don't want you to leave either Vic!" Gloria said through tears that were coming to her eyes. Victoria hugged her best friend tightly.

"What am I going to do without you Vic, I mean, who else is there here for me? No one, and in two years it will be me too."

"I know, I know," Victoria patted Gloria, "Stupid Sister McCreed. Since when do ladies have to go to finishing school? That is such an old fashioned thing. I can't believe that they even have those idiotic schools still. I mean it must have been over a hundred years by now!"

As Gloria sobbed into Victorias shoulder, drenching her pyjama top, which she didn't mind at all, Victoria thought of all the memories they had together at the old orphanage.

"You know Glow, that it only depends on whether I do get chosen to go or not."

Gloria loved that little nickname Glow, she was too afraid that she wouldn't hear it anymore though. Even if there was a chance that Victoria didn't get in, sadly she knew she would, she could feel it in her gut. This made her even more depressed.

They joined beds as they usually did when they were feeling this depressed and looked out the very large window, out into the night sky and stars, where they dreamt of a life full of fun and travelling the wondrous seven seas and continents. However they had always wanted to visit Neverland, the place where nothing was impossible and you never had to grow up.

Victoria grabbed the old ratty, blue notebook that had the fancy writing of a girl called Wendy Darling, and she knew it had been a girl who had written it because it said her age at the start of the notebook, 'Thirteen years of age'.

Victoria always asked Sister Dane how she had the book in the first place. Though she had always gotten the same answer, 'it was sent to the doorstep the day after you were given to me, and it said in a little note, _To Victoria_, Nothing else', she was determined to know how it ended up in her hands.

Victoria flipped through the book with Gloria, who was the only other person ever allowed to read it as well.

"One day, Wendy Darling, I will find out who you are and why this book is now mine, even if finishing school tries to get in the way."

"Amen to that," said Gloria, who had cheered up a lot more. Gloria checked the clock to see the time. It was now nearing half past eleven. This was the best time for her to talk to Victoria about this finishing school thing more before she got out the cake. They gave each other a cake every year of their birthday.

"Victoria, do you reckon Wendy Darling went to finishing school?"

"Honestly, I think so, but I think she rebelled against her peers and such, and that she kept on believing, just like we will," Victoria said confidently.

They spent their moments still thinking about what was ahead of them until it was a minute before midnight. Gloria pulled out the cake from a cleanly kept drawer behind her.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Victoooorriiiiaaaaaaa! Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Gloria whispered.

"Thank you," whispered Victoria as she hugged Gloria. They always put candles on the cake but they never lit them otherwise it could have brought the whole orphanage down in flames and carnage.

All of a sudden, the candles lit themselves.

The two girls froze in their spot. "What the…" said Gloria.

Victoria saw a shadow and told Gloria to get the cake off the bed slowly.

"I saw something Gloria, do not look anywhere but at my body okay," instructed Victoria after Gloria put the cake off the bed.

Gloria nodded and only looked at her when Victoria now saw the shadow again. Obviously it was coming from out of the window, but she noticed that it was in the shape of a body. She gulped and then whispered to Gloria, "Look at the floor without moving your head," and when Gloria looked at the old wooden slated floor, her eyes widened in fear

"Victoria, what's going on?"

Victoria didn't answer as she suddenly leapt up to the window, unlatched it and saw a glimpse of a leg.

"Could it be?" asked Gloria looking out too, her mind wondering with curiosity.

"No, there is no such thing as a flying boy called Peter Pan, it's just a story," said Victoria blankly, still looking out the window.

'Maybe,' she thought, but she then shook her head of the thought and decided to blow out these candles and save the cake for tomorrow.

When Gloria finally fell asleep, Victoria went back to the window, opened it up and sat there on the edge of her bed. She clasped her hands together as f in prayer and began to cry quietly.

"Please if someone is there, listen to my plea of freedom, if I do get accepted into this finishing school, please do whisk me away to some fantasy land where I never have to worry about the responsibility of being a woman. Please, somebody help me! I may be fifteen, but that doesn't count me as a woman yet, I'm still a child at heart. I've got a world to see before they make me grow up, please, give me some time to really live a life; I don't belong in this world. Just take me away," she whispered and pleaded out into the night sky.

Victoria knew of all things that nobody would have heard her, but just to let it all out was a good thing for her.

She fell asleep dreaming of a place where she didn't have to worry about such things anymore. It was all just a dream, a fantasy to have someone hear her plea of running away, but she knew she never could, as in such a society, it couldn't be true.

Victoria didn't indeed know how very wrong she was.

* * *

_Not much change, I know but it really needed the edit!_

_Review!_


	3. Birthday Wishes

_Hey, so this is the second chapter, I have nothing much to say about it, but remember when Victoria is telling the story, it's her version, not the exact words from the 2003 movie, so many people have done that before, that I didn't want to copy every word like some writers did in their stories._

_Disclaimer: Sir J.M. Barries work, the plot, mine. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

**Chapter 2**

**Birthday Wishes**

Victoria had fallen asleep, her tears drying away. With everyone in the orphanage now asleep, a boy flew out of hiding from the window.

Peter Pan, who had now aged only just to sixteen over the hundred years while living in Neverland, only allowed himself to grow to that age and height. He still felt young and indeed good looking.

He watched the girl who cried and pleaded for a getaway from the window, and he desired to help her and her friend to get away from growing up, to go to Neverland, to have the adventure of their lifetime.

"Whoever you are, I will rescue you and the other girl too."

And with that, he flew into the night, heading toward the second star to the right. He turned around however and looked back and said, "Tomorrow evening, I plan to return."

* * *

As Victoria woke up it was a Friday morning and Gloria was waiting by her bedside to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head," said Gloria with a smile.

"Oh hey," yawned Victoria. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She also stretched her arms and legs, getting a satisfying feeling. Victoria looked toward Gloria, who was still watching her slowly.

"What?" Victoria asked concerned.

Gloria sighed and said, "They're here Victoria."

That could only mean one thing. She had gotten a scholarship to the finishing school.

"No, please no," she whispered.

"VICTORIA! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" yelled Sister McCreed happily.

"That woman really wants me to leave doesn't she?" Victoria said very annoyed already.

"I'm not as yet decent yet Sister, please tell whomever it is to wait patiently!" she yelled back.

Victoria got up and got dressed into her school uniform and Mary-Jane shoes. For a fifteen year old girl, she looked like she was a five year old in her school uniform.

Gloria got dressed with her and came out with her for support.

"Good Morning Sister McCreed, are these my visitors?" asked Victoria kindly.

"Why yes, they indeed are, Gloria go down to breakfast this instant!" demanded Sister McCreed.

Gloria walked off hesitantly and very slowly and looked back a few times. Soon she was around the corner of the hall and gone to the Eating Hall.

Victoria turned back to the two finely dressed women who obviously looked her up and down and judged rather easily. 'These kinds of women will never change,' thought Victoria annoyed as she put on her best fake smile.

"I'm Victoria, ugh just Victoria," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh we know of your case, no last name, how dreadful, but you do have a last name in such cases, do you not go by Wilson?"

Gloria's last name was Wilson so when they went to school she went by Victoria Wilson.

"Oh yes, that is correct."

"Well, problem solved," said the plump lady.

"This is Miss Kensington; she is to teach you manners, cooking and food etiquette."

Victoria curtsied as she was introduced.

"Ahh, she is doing wonderfully already," the other unknown woman said in a pompous voice.

"And I'm Miss Palmer," she introduced herself, "Headmistress to London's finest finishing school, Miss Pauline's Finishing School for Fine Young Women."

"Now let's get down to business…"

* * *

"They've told you, you have no choice and that you have to leave tomorrow morning!" exclaimed Gloria as she stood up in anger from the table.

"Jeez say it a little louder, I don't think Antarctica heard it," hissed Victoria, her eyes wide.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry!" Gloria said her fist banging down hard on the table.

"I know, they think they own me, now I'm really thinking about running away, they gave me a brochure, look!" pointed Victoria.

"Is that where you're sleeping?" asked Gloria seriously. "That looks like a big gymnasium with just curtains to divide at least a hundred girls; do they seriously expect you to sleep there?"

"Yes they do, they say they're working on the building where the boarding is, honestly, it's been going on for two years now, and they still haven't finished. I'm not impressed," said Victoria even angrier than before.

"But why are they forcing you?" asked Gloria, upset from such things of being owned by somebody else.

Victoria looked around and whispered to Gloria, "Sister McCreed did it behind the head Sister's back. She signed a contract of some sort, and it's legally binding, so now, they're my guardians."

"But the other girls got a choice, even though they went anyway…oh," said Gloria, realizing that this was and had always been done. "No way, Angelina, Lisa, Rose, Christina and all the rest had no choice. Unbelievable."

"Uhuh," said Victoria as she spooned her porridge. She sighed and this received a pat on the back from Gloria.

Nothing more was said between the best friends that entire day, nor did Victoria answer any questions that the teachers at school shot out to the class. She wasn't happy at all.

There were two tables in the eating hall, one for the sisters and one for the orphans. As the head Sister sat at the end of the Sisters' table, Victoria being the eldest sat on the end of the orphans' table, with Gloria on her left side always and the other children sitting in their own personally assigned seat. They felt it was like a family thing and family always had arranged spots.

Victoria was still looking glum as well as Gloria. The other orphans seemed to notice and just gave each other looks now and then.

After the main meal, a special dessert was arranged. The head Sister clinked her knife to her glass.

"Attention young ones, Attention," the clinking sound went on.

Everyone stopped talking and laughing immediately.

"I have an announcement to make. It is fortunate and in a way unfortunate to have one of our beloved orphans leave for finishing school. It is also her birthday today, so I think a song and some cake is in order," Sister said clapping her hands as double doors of the eating hall opened and two of the smallest orphans carried the cake in toward a kindly beaming Victoria.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Victoriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Happy birthday to you!" sang the orphans and the Sisters, except of course Sister McCreed, who disliked Victoria deeply, for being the naturally down to earth, good hearted person she was.

It was strange to have a nun hate such a good person. When Victoria was eighteen, she would find everything out no matter what got in the way.

"Thank you," she said to the crowd as she thought, 'I'm going to miss this.' Gloria seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What are you going to wish for Vicky?" asked a girl called Jessica.

"That's my secret," said Victoria cheekily. However deep down inside, as she blew the candles, she wished for nothing more than to escape the clutches of evil. In this case, evil was considered Miss Kensington and Miss Palmer.

'I wish to runaway to Neverland,' she thought seriously.

Before she knew it, cake was being served neatly by a disgruntled Sister McCreed. Everyone ate happily enjoying their dessert, which they only got once in a while.

However, both Victoria and Gloria went back to funeral mode, even though they had never been to one.

Miserable as they were, it brought joy to Sister McCreed, but sadness to the other sisters.

"Really Sister Roberts, all day, they have been nothing but saddened by such news of going to finishing school. I mean, it is such a great opportunity to be going to a finishing school from an orphanage, right?" gossiped a concerned Sister Ivan.

"I am sure she's is just going to miss her companion and the orphanage. It has been her home for at least fourteen years, we must agree, but not any girl has been so upset over leaving the orphanage."

"Maybe, but she still considers herself a child, she wrote it accidentally I think in her English essay, I do talk to her English teacher after all," another one on that table whispered.

"I will miss her, it will be harder for the others to go to bed now without one of her adventure stories. You know what that means?" said a tired old Sister Springwood.

"What?" asked a young Sister in training named Evelyn.

"Later bedtimes," sighed another Sister next to her.

"Oh boy," all the sisters, except Sister McCreed cried.

"Now don't you all start complaining. This is the best for her, like every other fifteen year old girl that is in this orphanage," said the Head Sister. "Besides I think she'll become a fine lady and she'll marry very well with her still figure and her beauty."

"Yes, I do agree with you Sister, Miss Wilson is also very lucky to have been blessed with such beauty," said Sister Roberts.

"But does that mean they will be happy?" asked Evelyn to the table.

It went silent. dead silent.

"Didn't you ever think of these girls' happiness?" asked Evelyn once again. When she once again got no answer from the sisters, she shook her head in shame.

"Now really, whose idea was it to send girls off to finishing school once they turned fifteen, hmm?" she asked, and everyone on that table thought she was now a lot bigger than everyone else. Well at least every nun on that table thought they were as small as a mouse after the question was spread amongst the table, except again for Sister McCreed.

In answer, they all looked toward the other end of the table where Sister McCreed sat, and she glared back at all of them.

"I rest my case," said Evelyn, who knew what Sister McCreed was like.

* * *

Victoria came into the younger orphans' room. They were already waiting for her, some looking sad, some to young to realise that she would not be back the next day.

"Now, I know you want a story from me, so I don't plan on having anybody interrupt me."

Gloria had walked in behind her, just so she could hear her storytelling. She used to love Victoria's story telling, but when she was allowed to read from the book, she could just read it in her own room.

At this point before the Victoria was about to tell her final story at the orphanage, all the nuns came in, except for Sister McCreed.

They sat cross legged on the floor, as the children watched with amusement from their beds. Gloria joined Victoria by her side, as both girls sat down on a rocking chair, which was big enough to fit another person on it.

"I've decided that it would be grand to start one last story, and I hope you see the moral to it," Victoria started her introduction.

"A long time ago, a place where nothing was impossible at all, lived many things, but one, always fascinated the mind, can anyone tell me the name of this person or thing perhaps?" Victoria said getting into her story.

"PETER PAN!" all the kids squealed in delight.

"That is right; I'm here to tell you the story, of the final battle between Peter Pan and the oh-so vicious Captain James HOOK!" Victoria got up from her spot with excitement. The kids gasped as they heard her say the last word with loud emphasis.

"Now, Wendy Darling decided on leaving, as Peter Pan was too stubborn to take on such things of 'feelings and love,' so he let her leave, with all the Lost Boys and her brothers," Victoria began.

"Peter Pan, was now all alone, and quite vulnerable indeed, so when all the Lost Boys and the Darling children were captured, Hook had only one thing left to do. He snuck into Peter Pan's hideout and poisoned his 'medicine'."

This earned a few 'Oh no's, and more gasps from the children and even the nun's.

"Yes, but you forget that this man is evil in every way possible. He always had a cold heart, I seemed trustworthy to the good natured such as Wendy herself, but everyone is wise enough to know _never _to trust a pirate, especially the captain."

"As Peter awoke from his slumber, he decided to take his medicine, until Tinkerbelle came rushing into the fortress and tried everything her little pixie body could, until she was left with no choice but to drink the poisoned medicine."

"As she lay in the hands of Peter Pan, her light dying away, he clapped his hands to save her, louder and louder as it had become, saying the words, 'I Do Believe In Fairies, I Do I Do," and she did this a few times for an example of the story. After a short silence she said a happy outcome for the listeners.

"With that my fellow orphans, she lived once again."

The orphans' and the nuns' and even Gloria cried for joy as they heard Tinkerbelle's time was not yet over.

As they all quietened down, Victoria continued, "After the resurrection of Tinkerbelle, Peter raced with his fairy friend to the Jolly Roger, where at that moment, Wendy Darling was walking off the plank. The poor girl believed that Peter Pan would save them, but it seemed her faith was outnumbered by her brothers and the Lost Boys doubts. As a tear fell down her cheek, Wendy walked off the plank," said Victoria with deep regrets.

Everyone waited in anticipation; the orphans were practically all around her, as well as the nuns.

"But never fear, for Peter Pan caught her just as she fell, not giving Captain Hook a chance to hear a splash occur in the Never Sea!" she blurted out happily as the orphans smiled in triumph.

"However everyone on the boat wondered, what on earth had happened? No splash, no dead Wendy, they presumed, unlike Smee, Captain Hook's cowardly assistant, who shared that the crocodile must have gobbled her whole."

"As the pirates were struck bewildered, Peter Pan came on deck with Wendy in his arms, the Lost Boys exhilarated as they saw there leader who had survived. As the cheers gave them away, the pirates looked back and Peter Pan and Wendy disappeared once again behind a sail."

"But out he came again!" Victoria blurted again, as the orphans held on to every word, the nuns to of course.

"Slashing with his sword like knife through the sails, surprising all the pirates and Hook who thought he was slain. Clashing swords with Hook, they fought as the Lost Boys were set free and fighting with delight as most of the pirates failed to succumb the shock of how fast it had all happened."

"_Why Pan, back from the dead are we? Well we'll see about that!"_Victoria crowed in a pirate voice.

"_Oh yeah! Well try this,"_ Gloria imitated Peter Pan getting up from the rocking chair and grabbing one of the fake swords.

"_Oh you dare Pan!" _Victoria turned into Hook now and did the same as Gloria in getting a children's sword.

"_Yes I dare!" _Gloria shouted victoriously. She then grabbed a hat and put it straight on her head as she said with pride, "_For you see Hook, I will always win! Haha!"_

Now Victoria came to the point of where the moral will lie in this story, where she wished for all the children to see it.

"_Oh, poor me," _Victoria fake cowered. "_But you don't know my secret weapon Pan!"_

"_And what would that be you old Codfish?!" _Gloria cried still with confidence.

"_Your weakness Pan," _Victoria said with a vicious looking smile on her face.

Gloria was always a very good actress, as her face faltered afraid.

"_She was leaving Pan, your dear Wendy wishes to grow up, to forget about you and she'll make sure that you can never ever visit her again that's for sure my lad!"_

"_LIAR!" _yelled Gloria angrily.

"_Now why would I lie, the truth is much more fun Pan!" _Victoria laughed evilly.

"_No! I will never believe a pirate!" _said Gloria once again.

"_She will forget about you Peter Pan, a mere memory from the past, not important to her at all, you do not wish to grow up with her, so she will never love you as you love her! You will be replaced Pan, by something grown-ups call a 'husband'," _Victoria said darkly.

She turned back to her old self, as she saw the children were looking sad and some of the nuns crying.

"Peter Pan was now too sad to think of happy thoughts as he floated back down to the deck slowly, Hook had a hold a of a weakness and he held it tightly in his hands. Peter Pan had been defeated…" Victoria said slowly, awaiting the reaction to her listeners.

They were very upset to hear Peter Pan, had now been beaten by Hook, the cold heartless pirate he was.

"But…" Victoria began, "It only took one thing from Wendy to blow all of Hook's plans out of proportion and fail to defeat the great Peter Pan. The act of love from Wendy to Peter. A simple kiss on the lips, and the tables had definitely turned," she finished putting the emphasis on the last few words.

"Peter flew back into the air, the feeling of love and joy spreading throughout his body and he was ready to fight, Hook now had no chance," Victoria blurted once again, as the orphans cheered for the second time that night.

Gloria and Victoria acted out the scene of where Hook was now plunged into the deep Never Sea as he was swallowed by the great ticking crocodile!" Victoria yelled in triumph.

The orphans jumped up all at once as they all cheered, wishing they had really witnessed it.

"Now as much as I'd like to tell you the rest of the story, I would like to ask you, what you think the moral of the story is."

The kids stopped dancing around Gloria happily as the praised her as the fake Peter Pan. They either scratched their heads or had their hands cupped in their hands as they thought and tried to figure out the answer to Victoria's question.

"That Peter Pan will always win no matter what!" squealed a little girl called Jacqueline.

"Well there is that, but I think there is a few more," Victoria plied on.

"How about this one, cold heartless people like Hook never win?" asked a ten year old boy named Rhys.

"Very good Rhys, but unfortunately sometimes people like Hook do succeed in their plans in our world today," said Victoria. She was thinking about Sister McCreed. Rhys looked down, but looked back up as Gloria said the moral that Victoria was looking for.

"That no matter what, nothing will ever get in the way of your dreams, ambitions, and in Peter Pan's case, Love. And if something does get in the way, you will always be able to get past its intentions, with either the help of loved ones or if you are strong enough, yourself. As long as you strongly believe, it will happen."

"Right on the dot, Gloria," she said proudly, looking at her best friend, though in a way looking up to her.

Sister McCreed was listening now from the closed doors and thinking, 'Nonsense.'

"Do you wish to hear the end my dear little ones?" Victoria cooed down to the others.

"Yes please!"

"Alright, well Wendy, John and Michael were returned safely home and even though over the years, John and Michael forgot the adventurous time they had with Peter Pan, Wendy never forgot, always believing, even after death."

* * *

It was night time again, none of lights in the room were on and the full moon and stars were blissfully enjoying its time in the sky while they had it. Victoria's suitcase was all packed with everything she ever owned, except the clothes on her back, for the next day she would be leaving.

Again Victoria and Gloria had their beds pushed up against the other, right near the window, just the way they liked it. It was rather hot in the room, so they opened the large window up and saw the rest of the big buildings in front of them. Victoria sighed as she watched the night sky become blanketed with stars. Every other minute, a new one would light up, and Gloria or Victoria would point it out.

They used to play this game when they couldn't sleep when they were much younger. It brought them the happiest memories as children, as they always had dreamt of Neverland and such.

That's what they were.

Childish games.

She would have to grow up within the next year. It didn't sound much fun at all.

Victoria sighed and said, "I hope that wishes are real."

"What do you mean Vic?" asked Gloria curiously.

"Well when you blow out candles on a cake you usually wish for something. I just hope that it comes true. I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. I just can never stand the thought of leaving."

Gloria patted Victorias knee and they just fiddled a bit with the quilt they had. They fell asleep for what seemed to be the last time together.

* * *

_What did you think? REVIEW!_

_I thought Victoria should look exactly like Rachel Hurd Wood from the 2003 movie, except with a smaller nose and a set of smaller teeth._

_Peter Pan looks like Jeremy Sumpter_

_Gloria looks like Selena Gomez._


	4. Flying Away

_YAY! Another chapter up, which means, more story alerts, bt you know what writers like even more? REVIEWS! Pretty please?_

_Discalimer: The fabulous J.M. Barries_

**Chapter 3 **

**Flying Away**

The moon shone through the window of the girl's bedroom. Peter Pan had watched the two girls who wished to runaway fall asleep, silent tears, unknown to themselves and each other, drying on their faces.

He had also listened to the story of his one adventure with Wendy, that he would never forget either. How did the girl know so much of his adventures?

Peter Pan's question however was answered when a light turned on across the street, directly above this girl's window and as it slightly lit through her window, he saw her face and his eyes widened. He should've known all along that it was her, or maybe not her. He was very confused at what he saw in front of him. Even though he couldn't see her actual eyes, he had studied those eyelids for hours on end when she slept in her bed. He knew that nose, yet a bit smaller, still a very familiar looking nose at that, that wavy brown hair, her body type. But what drew him to practically utter happiness, was the girl's lips. He had definitely felt those against his own lips and felt tingles and butterflies erupt in him as he rose even higher then he had ever before.

Peter Pan was looking down at his beloved Wendy again; she was even more delicately beautiful than before, not old, but just a bit over fourteen.

But it wasn't possible in this world, unless it was something he had only just discovered.

The light turned off and he now looked at the other girl, who he presumed to be a sister or a very close friend.

Peter could tell she had that feisty quality to be the second ever Lost Girl. She seemed trustworthy and as lovable as the other girl, Slightly and Nibs would fight over her for sure, because there was no denying how pretty she was.

The girl whom he was so fascinated with that looked exactly like Wendy, could be the Mother.

She could already tell fantastic new stories, as he heard so many that _weren't_ about him that he enjoyed hearing. He told these stories to the Lost Boys, and they enjoyed hearing it even more. They had missed Wendy deeply, that it was getting harder and harder to not think about their past mother each day. Peter knew they would be absolutely thrilled.

He had to make a move now, as he looked up at the sky, to see rain clouds cover the full moon.

Peter slowly and as quietly as he could, slid the window latch so it opened.

He quickly zoomed through the window, hoping as to not make a sound. Unfortunately, he did. Not watching where he was going, as he was too busy with what was following behind him, he crashed into a drawer and fell to the ground.

"Ow," Peter muttered.

The girl he had been so longing to meet had sat up in a hurried manner, as the other younger girl snored on. The girl shook her head at her companion and felt the breeze kick in from the newly opened window and closed it.

Peter took his chance and flew to the corner of the ceiling where she couldn't possibly turn her neck to see. This corner however, was the one that was closest to her. He thanked that it was dark and that the ceiling was rather high up.

She looked at the window suspiciously as she perfectly remembered closing it just before she went to sleep. Then, she shrugged and tried to fall back asleep.

When she finally fell into a restless slumber, Peter, being the curious boy he was, flew lower and lower to look down at her face. He smiled as he watched her breathing gracefully and slowly.

'Oh no,' he thought worriedly. Peter felt a sneeze coming on.

"Achoo," Peter sneezed as quietly as he could. Of course the sleeping beauty in front of him awoke suddenly, eyes wide in fear and she almost screamed in fright as her heart jumped at how close Peter was. He put his dirty hand over her mouth to shush her, as he put a finger to his own lips, making her become silent.

She sat up in an instant, as he flew to the ground, not to alarm her once more.

Victoria was staring at him with curiosity, wonder and fear but still felt aware of the danger he might just cause to her. She composed herself, as she couldn't be afraid of this boy who must just have been a year older than her. Really what could he have done when they were in an orphanage, full of Christian nuns who would probably throw the boy out and have a screaming rage at her for having a boy in her room, even if it wasn't her fault?

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you," Peter said reassuringly coming close to her bedside.

"Who exactly are you?" Victoria had asked, still a bit jumpy.

She studied the boy's appearance bottom to top.

He was definitely familiar to her, but she had never seen him before, it was just that she remembered something being described like him somewhere. The boy must have just been over her age, as he had tousled dark sandy blonde hair and big green orbs for eyes, which also had the look of mischief and adventure in them. It was a cute thing to see in what seemed like a sixteen year old boy's eyes.

The boy was also rather filthy and needed a good wash indeed, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive in a way. He had the look of a hero, but not those corny comic book ones. He looked like the boy every girl dreamed of being held in his arms like a bride or a princess. He was also wearing easily tear-able materials and leaves, with a knife in his pocket and his chest was showing off what he worked out on during the day, with some nice lean tan pecks.

"I am the great Peter Pan! Who are you?" Peter introduced victoriously.

"I'm Victoria and _What?_" asked Victoria one of her eyebrows arched as she looked at the attractive boy as if he was a complete lunatic.

She began to laugh and said, "Oh, right, I must be dreaming, how silly of me to start almost having a fit. God I could've woken Gloria up."

Peter looked at her strangely and said, "You are not dreaming young maiden, this is real, _I _am real."

"Sure, whatever you say, Peter Pan, I'm just going to wake up now, you go have some fun in other children's dreams," Victoria said falling back to her bed and closing her eyes.

Peter flew up above her and looked down at her again. When Victoria felt a shadow fall upon her, she knew it was that boy.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the supposed Peter Pan. "Yes?" Victoria asked looking right into his eyes.

His eyes widened and he got a better look at them. They were the same ocean blue, that it was creepy, the wavy brown hair, everything was exactly the same when he thought about. This girl who was an exact replica of Wendy, had only one difference, she was a lot more modernized, more into this century, then the Wendy who lived in the Victorian times. He came out of his trance seconds later and asked, "What do I have to do to prove to you that this isn't a dream and that it's all real, including me," but then a brilliant idea went across his mind and that was when he smiled down at her mischievously.

Victoria had no idea what he was about to do, but was a ready for a defensive fight.

"Tinkerbelle," Peter whispered in the dark. What seemed like a light shot through the closed window, shattering one of the square designs to pieces and flew to Peter's side.

Gloria awoke as soon as she heard one of the windows squares break. Not noticing Peter, she ran to Victoria's bed and jumped on it, afraid that they were facing a burglary of some sort.

"Victoria, what the hell is going on?" she asked, still not noticing Peter Pan standing in front of them.

"Gloria, look in front of you," Victoria pointed, one of her eyebrows arched as she held Gloria close to her.

A glowing light came right beside Peter's face and showed it once again as he cheekily smiled.

"Hello, I'm Peter Pan."

"Yeah and I'm Gloria, the queen of Sheba," said Gloria sarcastically. She turned to Victoria and said seriously, "Who is this stalker anyway?"

"Peter Pan," Victoria simply answered.

As Gloria looked at him more closely she said breathlessly, "Well, he does follow the description."

"You can't seriously believe that he is Peter Pan Glow."

"And why not?" Gloria asked. "If I feel his skin against mine, then I'll know its real."

As she touched his arm she felt his rough dirty skin and knew that it had to be real, however Victoria didn't plan on giving in to this idiot.

"Yeah, okay," Gloria turned back to him and looked a little closer and said, "Well if you aren't taking him Vic, I'll have him," she said giving him a dazzling smile, in which he smiled awkwardly back. Gloria thought Peter was obviously a very, very good looking boy.

"EW! Gloria! He must be three years older than you!" Victoria said horrified. The thirteen year old girl pouted.

"You know the two year rule Glow, it's wrong if you go any higher or lower than that," said Victoria seriously. Gloria sighed and said, "Fine, you can have him."

"I don't want him! He's this random guy who's trying to prove to me that he's Peter Pan and that I'm not dreaming. OW GLORIA!" Victoria rubbed her arm.

"See, if you could feel me punch you in the arm, then you're not dreaming, so therefore, this very cute boy _must _be real."

"I like you," Peter declared as he looked at Gloria, impressed that she at least gave him a chance the first time. "Plus I know I'm awake Vic," Gloria said seriously. She walked up to the broken window and said, "And _that _is definitely real." Gloria however accidently cut her finger while touching it. Victoria threw her a band aid from the drawer and continued to interrogate Peter.

"Fine, so you're real. Tell me why you're here," Victoria offered her full attention. Gloria had now succeeded in putting the band aid around her finger.

"Because of you," he answered simply laying on his back in mid air.

Gloria nudged Victoria and raised her eyebrows at Victoria, though she rolled her eyes at Gloria and asked, "Why?"

"I heard you last night, talking of how you wished to escape this thing you call finishing school, how you hoped and dreamed that maybe you could stay young forever, not grow to become a pompous woman like the rest of the women in this society, which I must tell you now is actually decreasing rapidly compare to Wendy's time."

"Not where we come from," muttered Gloria, as this was very much a Victorian mannered area.

"Well anyway, I heard you wishing to runaway, so I promised myself to come the next night and take you to Neverland, and maybe your very nice friend who actually likes me and isn't at al suspicious of my well being. So are you coming?" Peter asked floating towards her.

He really looked at her. Peter looked at her with utter admiration, and she wasn't stupid, she witnessed the boys in her class stare at Juliette like that. She was positively the meanest girl, yet nice to Victoria because she had 'looks' like her, which Victoria wasn't shallow enough to admit to. They called her the modest one of the orphanage, while Gloria really didn't give at all about how she looked. She was more of a personality girl.

"Well, I, uh, have to think about that-"

"I'll go!" Gloria jumped up and down.

This alerted someone downstairs.

Tinkerbelle rushed to Peter's ear and said, "Someone angry is coming, I can feel it."

Peter's face fell in the realisation that they didn't have much time. "We have to get going, something bad might happen if you do not come now!"

Victoria knew that they angry person must have been Sister McCreed. She looked over to Gloria who had the same fearful face on.

"You need to make your choice Victoria. Finishing school or NeverLand," said Gloria anxiously.

Victoria looked toward her suitcase, it was packed with everything she owned except for the clothes on her back; she knew that Gloria had half of her clothes that she actually liked in a bag and the other orphanage clothes that Sister McCreed got her in the closet so that whenever she came in for inspection, she didn't have to see the clothes that she disliked very much.

"Gloria get your green bag, I'll grab my suitcase, let's get going Peter."

He smiled as he knew that she would definitely be staying for a long time indeed as she was bringing a small suitcase.

Gloria rushed the closet, rummaging through the grey orphanage clothes to find the green bag that had all of her personal things that she could never leave out and the clothes she actually could bear wearing in it. They were already so prepared and they didn't even know it until then.

Tinkerbelle hurriedly spread pixie dust over them and Peter commanded to think of the best happy thought possible.

Sister McCreed was now on the same level, "Something is not right, and those girls better be ready for a good beating, I should have done this years ago!" Sister McCreed muttered loudly.

The other Nuns were now wide awake as they heard Sister McCreed stamp her big feet down the hall of the second floor.

"Sister why are you up so late?" asked Sister Ivan

"None of your business!" she yelled, practically waking up everyone else in the orphanage.

The head sister came out of her sleeping quarters. "Sister McCreed, do you mind on not waking up everyone in the orphanage!"

Sister McCreed stampeded on not caring, looking like an evil rhino ready to attack.

Every nun was now running after her as she lost her temper over the smallest thing.

Victoria tried her hardest to think of a happy thought as she held her suitcase in her hand. Gloria was thinking hard too, but their happy thought really wasn't that hard to see anymore, as they looked at each other and bravely smiled they knew what their happy thought would be. Each other, the only family they had ever truly had.

They began to rise into mid air as Peter opened the window and smiled kindly as he watched them rise blissfully into the air. They were flying.

"Second to the right," said Gloria as she held her green bag behind her back and flew out of the window happily.

"And straight on till morning," said Victoria continuing Gloria's sentence, as she gracefully flew out as well. Her suitcase felt even lighter then before and realised that Tinkerbelle, not being as jealous anymore when Peter brought a girl to NeverLand, as she realised that it was because they weren't happy in their original home, had spread pixie dust on her suitcase.

"Thank you," Victoria said kindly.

"You're welcome," Tinkerbelle jingled and Victoria understood perfectly well, which was strange because usually only Peter understood what she said in Wendy's adventure.

'Weird,' Victoria thought, but she smiled as she looked at Tink and the little fairy winked back.

They flew off into the sky, high above, Peter watching as Victoria closed her eyes in the understandable happiness of flying. It was such an amazing, that words could not describe about hoe elite she had felt in that moment, the thrill and excitement of running was rushing all around her like Tinkerbelle did around Peter.

"WOOHOO!" Gloria screamed a bit ahead of Peter and Victoria. Victoria opened her eyes to see Peter flying right next to her. He smiled shyly at her as she did some impressive twirls in the sky.

Gloria stayed back a bit until she reached Victoria and Peter and this was they point that they had to grab onto his hands.

"Hold on very tight girls, 'cause we're in for a hell of a ride!" Peter said with excitement in his hands.

Victoria and Gloria looked at each other, slightly scared of what might happen if they let go. They squeezed his hands even tighter.

"Don't worry, there's no chance I'm letting you two girls go, you're too important to both me and the Lost Boys."

They felt a bit safer as he said those words and within a second they were going at the speed of light, heading toward the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

* * *

Sister McCreed slammed the door open and rushed into the room as angry as before that those girls that she detested strongly were out of bed.

"GO TO BED OR YOU SHALL GET A GOOD SPANKING FROM…me," she yelled but stopped as she realised no one was in the room.

The other nuns ran in as fast as the wind could carry them, and found that there was no one in the room when there were supposed to be two teenage girls sleeping in their beds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE FAILED HIM! I HAVE FAILED HE WHO I CHERISH AND LOVE MOST! I HAD ONE JOB TO DO AND I'VE ALREADY FAILED HIM!" cried Sister McCreed, hands up in the air in disgrace of herself.

"Who have you failed Sister McCreed?" asked Evelyn sorrowfully.

Although Sister McCreed was thinking of someone else she answered with a lie, "I have failed God in keeping those two from running away," she fake cried more.

The nuns patted her on the back taking her excuse in as the truth.

However she was talking of her beloved family member.

After the nuns discovered that the two eldest girls were missing, they reported it to the police.

The evidence was very clear to Sister McCreed as she became even angrier inside. They weren't supposed to runaway, and now they have, making her feel worse as she was put with a job of making sure they would never runaway until they were old enough and grown up. They were still children, even if those girls didn't look it at all, she knew that she had failed the one thing she was given, and she would have to suffer for it.

* * *

_press that button._

_press it._

_submit review._

_please?_


	5. Oh No

_Short chapter, but a fun one indeed. Please Review! Disclaimer: Sir J.M. Barries_

_Enjoy..._

**Chapter 4**

**Oh No**

The two girls, Peter Pan and Tink came through what seemed like a black hole and survived it as they ended up in the beautiful blue skies of the place that Victoria dreamed of, but never thought rould ever be real.

"It is real," said Victoria amazed at its true beauty.

"It's all real," Peter said in a whisper. She shivered at how creepy he sounded. "Peter," they heard Gloria whine. Can we please drop off our bags somewhere, I'm all for hanging out with Indians and pirates, but really, I can't be bothered holding this."

"Sure, but you don't have to drop your bags off. Tinkerbelle call the pixies!" commanded Peter.

She saluted and rolled her eyes as she whistled a very high pitched whistle.

Nothing happened. Gloria and Victoria looked to Peter while he said, "Three…two…one."

Several pixies had flown up so fast, that she actually could only see a laser beam of light take her suitcase and Gloria's bag.

"Your stuff should be close to the hideout," Peter reported. He took Victoria's hand in his own, but Victoria wasn't planning on having moments alone with Peter like Wendy did, so she grabbed Gloria's hand just in the nick of time. Peter looked a bit disappointed but covered it quickly with a mischievous look.

He pulled Victoria down onto the cloud with him and Gloria followed suit on his other side.

The clouds were like cotton candy almost, so when Gloria looked at them and took a chunk and chewed on it, she spat it back out in disgust, but her eyes widened as it headed toward something big and red in the sea.

A ship, a big red ship with forty cannons and a pirate flag, with white sails and a beautiful carved…ugly old sea captain? Victoria remembered looking at pirate ships in story books, but she remembered that on the front arch of the boat, there was usually a beautiful carved golden woman or mermaid, but that was not this case.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Victoria asked Peter, Peter was confused with what she meant.

"The person on the arch of the boat, it's supposed to be a woman not a man."

Peter took out his telescope and studied the ship's design. "That's true, but the new captain thought it best in honour of the last captain to carve his body out of the ship when they were fixing it for the fourth time, and the last time Hook would ever sail on it."

"You mean Captain Hook is dead?" asked Gloria as she looked down at the ship and the men who were now coming all around on the deck and circling each other.

"Yes, he was eaten by the crocodile, remember?" Peter refreshed for them.

"Oh right, so who's the new captain?" asked Victoria interested.

"I don't know, but I'm yet to meet the poor soul who meets his fate," Peter said looking down at the ship with a smirk on his face.

"So this is the Jolly Roger, right?" Gloria asked, an adventure gleaming her eyes.

"The one and only," Peter said clicked his fingers.

"It's just how Wendy described it," Victoria stated, looking down at it as she tilted her head with wonder and fascination as she half smiled. Peter turned his head at this comment, to see her looking down at the ship still and biting her lip as if she was about to dare herself to do something incredible.

"Can we go a bit closer?" Gloria asked quietly as if a pirate or cannon bomb might actually burst out of the clouds any second.

"I don't think it would be very safe," advised Victoria seriously, still looking at the ship.

"Vic, live a little, we're in Neverland for crying out loud!" said Gloria exhilarated, tightening her grip around the pink cloud.

"Yeah I guess," said Victoria defeated, but her luck was running out as the cloud that she was on, was slowly dispersing away into nothingness. However as they saw some shipmates running around excitedly, they stopped moving and stayed where they were.

In that moment a ship mate on board the Jolly Roger slipped on something pink and when he got up from the fall, he realised that it was a bit of a cloud that had been in somebody's mouth and out of it again. That only meant one thing. Peter Pan was back and he brought a new friend. He had also just noticed that winter was at least half an hour ago. The sun was beaming brightly down at him as he looked in the sky to see if Peter Pan was spying down on them.

The shipmate shook his head as he saw nothing but alerted his Captain any how.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! He's back I tell you! He's back," cried the shipmate as he ran into the captain's headquarters.

In a moment's time, the shipmate had run back out again to alert the others to prepare the guns.

"It looks like the new captain is coming out Peter," Gloria cried excitedly.

"Ah, finally, I get to meet my new competition," Peter said just as excited as Gloria. He pulled out his telescope so he could see a bit closer to the ship.

Victoria felt herself slipping, felt like something was missing. She looked down to see only a thin layer of cloud she was on left.

"Guys," Victoria said anxiously.

"Shh," Gloria shushed her, so she could concentrate more on seeing closely who the new captain of the Never Sea was.

"Peter," said Victoria even more alarmingly. However Peter didn't look in time and Victoria fell off the cloud. She tried to think of her happy thought as she was falling; her happy thought was Gloria, so how come she could only think of herself landing into the deep depths of the ocean where the ticking crocodile swiftly lived.

She screamed in terror not knowing what else she could do. Peter Pan had just looked over to where Victoria had been before, to see no longer a cloud and Victoria was missing. His eyes widened in horror as he flew at the speed of light of the direction of where she was heading. Unfortunately, that just happened to be the deck of the Jolly Roger.

The shipmates caught their eyes on the girl who was now plummeting to her probable death. But when they saw Peter Pan zooming as fast as he could toward her, they sought to a plan of capturing the girl and using her as a hostage.

All in one second, before Victoria fell to her hard wooden slated death, something caught her. It seemed much bigger then Peter, she could tell. She opened her eyes to see a young and very handsome man, probably in his twenties. He had dark hair, the only way she could tell was because it was rather long and in a ponytail. He was wearing official looking clothes and a large hat and knew that this had to be the new captain. Oh no.

* * *

_Interested? REVIEW THEN!_

_GeeTiger x_


	6. Introductions

_Hey guys, quite a long chapter so I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan 2003 movie or characters. I just don't own it okay!_

_Again Enjoy..._

**Chapter 5**

**Introductions**

Victoria looked up at the gorgeous new captain, but was fearful of what he might do to her. Or better yet, he'll in case her in a trap with his good looks and make her look like she has betrayed Peter Pan. She knew too much for a girl who had only been in Neverland for the past five minutes.

She could hear a load of men piling on top of the mystical boy, as he muffled out words to her.

"Are you alright my dear young beauty?" asked the youthful captain concerned. He saw her facial expression, "No need to be afraid young one, I just wish to know if you're wellbeing has been tampered with."

She looked at him as if he was mental. "Have you been hit in the head recently?"

The young man chuckled, "Well it's only my first month as a captain and I'm just trying to gain trust with my crew and I've heard that the boy who is getting tackled at this very moment is the reason why they hated their last captain so much, so I have no time for sword clashing and childish games, now do you want me to let you and your friend go or what?" he asked seriously, but still with a charming grin on his face.

"Very much thank you," Victoria nodded enthusiastically and her eyes lit up. The captain set her on her own two feet and she looked toward the area Peter would supposedly had been. The crew were suffocating him and as soon as she saw this, she kicked the nearest sailor and hit another in the back.

"Get off of him!" she screamed with extreme volume in another poor pirate's ear. He stumbled backwards at the sudden loud noise.

"NOW MEN BEHAVE!" yelled their new captain, who really knew what he was doing as the entire crew downright respected the lad, unlike Hook who was talked about behind his own back and feared by all of his crew.

The three injured by Victoria, ran behind him as he said, "Let these children go! They have done us no harm," the pirates that were injured by Victoria's antics looked up at him wide eyed, "Are we not real pirates, we fight other pirates, not innocent children who have the makings of even better pirates."

Peter was offended, while Victoria just looked at him with indifference. He was nothing like Hook, yet he looked a bit like him, except for Hooks ugly qualities.

Most of the crew agreed with him, but one, stupid enough to make the comment, said, "Let them go?! But he's Peter Pan sir, he's the one who fed _him_ to the crocodile."

Every one of the crew members went silent and looked away in fear of what was to happen to their fellow shipmate.

The new captain just said, "Marley you old coot, what was the one rule that I set out to every single ship mate, not excluding you, and don't say it aloud."

"I'm sorry captain, I really am."

"Take him to the brig, leave him there for a couple of days, no food, but give him some water," the new captain commanded.

"Thank ya Cap'n," Marley said gratefully as he was taken away.

"Sea water," the captain corrected himself.

The unfortunate pirate's face turned a delicate shade of green.

As he went, the captain turned his attention to the two teenagers and said, "Well get going Mr. Pan and what is your name?" he asked as he approached Victoria.

"My name is Victoria," she said as she came out from behind Peter. Victoria watched him come to her and quickly took a glance at Peter to see whether he was about to defend her by harming the new captain. "And I'd like to thank you, for saving my life."

Peter however, just watched the new captain very carefully. Victoria held out her hand to be shaken by the captain, but found that her hand was being led to his set of lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet and save someone as young and beautiful as you Victoria," he said before pecking her hand. Before she knew it her face was tinted pink.

Peter saw this little too-close-for-comfort connection and very quietly sighed in relief when Victoria uncomfortably took it away.

Even though the new captain was very flattering and basically the new heartthrob of Neverland, did not easily make it in her good books. As much as she shouldn't have judged him so early on, she didn't exactly know whether to really trust a pirate. Besides, every one knows that deep down inside, a captain of a pirate ship only thinks of himself, his ship and his true evil intentions.

"What is your name?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Why I'm Captain Thomas Hudson, but you may call me Tom," he said flirtatiously.

Gloria flew down to Peter and stood by Victoria. She looked straight at Thomas and already could see fluorescent light up arrows around Thomas Hook that blinked bad news. Gloria took Victoria's hand.

Gloria asked disgusted, "Exactly how old are you?"

"Well, I'm eighteen to be precise, nineteen by the next full moon," Thomas Hudson said proudly.

Gloria looked at him and said, "Sorry, two year rule, stop hitting on my _fifteen _year old friend."

Thomas Hudson was taken aback. "Excuse me?" he asked seriously.

"C'mon, let's go," Peter said as he flew off the Jolly Roger, with Victoria and Gloria by his side.

Though Peter stopped and looked back daringly, but flew off soon after. Thomas Hudson looked at him with the evilest smirk he could put on that it remarkably resembled the past captain.

From then on, Peter knew the young man's intentions toward him. 'Kill the boy who is a threat' and you didn't even have to be a mentalist to see it in his eyes.

* * *

The three flew all around Neverland, looking down at the scenery, forgetting the little embarrassing introduction between Captain Thomas Hudson and Victoria, also the fact that the new pirate captain saved her from probable death instead of the great Peter Pan.

Peter had felt such guilt about that as they were flying, that he started to go lower and lower into the forest. Gloria and Victoria noticed this and landed where he was.

He was sitting on a rock looking very befuddled. "What ever is the matter Peter?" Gloria asked approaching him. She bent down to his level, as Victoria followed suit and looked at him, worried that he might have gotten lost or something.

"I, I feel really terrible about before," he looked down in shame and when Victoria realised what he was talking about, she lifted his head up with her fingers and said, "It's okay, Peter, I'm fine, nothing happened to me at all, it was just a close call."

He looked into her eyes and just had to look away from those caring orbs. "I'm really sorry Victoria. I really am."

"And I forgive you Peter," she said with a kind small smile on her face.

"Now that that is all settled, can we _please_ go to the fortress now?" Gloria asked. She had been dying to just get to the place where Peter lived so she could rest. She was also now aware that her bag could be anywhere and Victoria laughed as she whined.

Peter grabbed their hands and lifted them up in the air. They recovered their happy thoughts and let go of Peter's hands, but were behind him, following him to the hideout.

* * *

They all arrived at the hideout, but when they did, things became suspiciously quiet. Peter looked around the forest like area. He smirked mischievously and said, "Oh Lost Boys!"

"Lost Boys? Didn't they leave Neverland with Wendy and her brothers to, um, grow up?" Victoria claimed. She wasn't certain if those two words would hit him hard or not. Though he flinched at the sound of them, he composed himself and continued.

"Well yes, but by the time they were close to growing up, they came back, because they always thought of Neverland as their real home. And they didn't want to grow old."

Victoria simply nodded and stood in her spot and let her eyes wander the green rainforest area.

Gloria saw a bush full of raspberries and became interested. She walked over slowly, picked one and tasted it. It had a very sweet taste that she became addicted very quickly until something stopped her. Behind the bush, were a set of eyes. She froze in fear.

"Victoria…could you come here for a second."

Victoria rushed over from her spot and asked Gloria what was wrong, when she got the answer with only a point of Gloria's finger. "Look," Gloria said shakily.

Victoria looked and saw them as well. The set of eyes widened when they saw her. All of a sudden a young boy, around the age of thirteen, with very curly hair, jumped out of his hiding spot and pounced onto Victoria. She caught him and he hugged her very tightly and said in a whisper, "Mother…we missed you."

Victoria's eyes widened at this, and Gloria looked just as surprised at what he had said. Gloria quickly identified him, as Victoria wasn't exactly thinking straight after what he said.

"Victoria, he's one of the Lost Boys, are you Curly?" asked Gloria excited, yet he didn't answer her question as he was too busy hugging 'Mother.'

"Peter," cried Victoria. He turned around and smiled as he saw one of the Lost Boys, which meant that there plan of a surprise attack on their leader, had failed. He came over, and realised the situation. Like Peter, Curly had recognised the girl in only a second as Wendy.

"Peter, why is he hugging me?" Victoria asked.

"He thinks you're someone else," Peter concluded. "Curly, get off of our visitor, Lost Boys, assemble!"

"Curly, you ruined it…Oh," said a rather round boy as if he were struck by lightening and left to stay in that appalled position.

There were seven different boys, and last time Victoria remembered from Wendy Darling's notebook, there were six. They all just stared at her, like she had loads of gold hanging from her arms. They were amazed, shocked and yet so delighted.

"Lost Boys, this is Victoria, she is going to be our new Mother-"

Victoria looked at Peter as soon as he said this with a look on her face saying, 'and when were you going to tell me this?'

"And this is Gloria; our new very own Lost Girl."

Gloria nodded and her arms were now folded, "Cool," but looked over at Victoria and became annoyed. "Oh Victoria we're going to be here forever, just be apart of it," Gloria argued.

Victoria looked to Peter and said, "Fine, but I need personal introductions."

"Alright then, Curly, since you practically scared Victoria's inner soul out of her own body, you may go first."

Curly came forward, he was fiddling with his hands and looking down as he said, "I'm Curly, sorry that I gave you a fright earlier."

Victoria smiled and went toward to the curly-haired Lost Boy, lifted up his chin to face her like she had to Peter and said, "That's quite alright, and you can hug me anytime you like. Just not as surprising as you did before."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Curly said giving her another hug.

She laughed at his likes of hugs and went onto the next Lost Boy.

"I'm Tootles," said the plump boy and as he bowed and smiled widely when he looked into her eyes. She smiled sweetly back and said, "It's very nice to meet you Tootles," she said curtseying.

She moved onto the two boys who looked very much a like to each other, the twins.

"Now you two, must be Marmaduke and Bindy," said Victoria with a knowingly smile.

All the Lost Boys and Peter gasped. Gloria was confused at the sudden shock between the boys. She too had known their names, but what Gloria didn't realise was how controversial it was to know the actual twin's names'. No one ever knew their real names. However, what the other boys didn't know was that the twins had told somebody with writing skills of their real names, who else but Wendy, of course.

The shock went away as the twins had a silent agreement between each other and looked up at her. They both agreed that they could trust her, as she did look so much like someone from the past, so went in for a group hug.

She hugged them back like anyone would who could obviously say they were absolutely adorable, and they seemed to enjoy that kind of embrace. Victoria thought it rather sweet.

She then came to another boy, who looked just near her age, his name she knew already from the notebook, he was nicknamed Slightly.

He took a look at his new 'mother' and gave her a look over. She was so familiar to him, once his mother and then his sister. He reverted his eyes and looked at her eyes and saw they were practically hers.

"I'm Slightly," the boy introduced, not very certain of her, but tried to be as polite as possible.

"Nice to meet you Slightly," Victoria smiled back, making him feel reassured. Victoria took yet another side step and was looking at Slightly's best friend.

"I'm Nibs and I-"

"Plan the battles, yes I know, and you do a very fine job at it too."

"Well I'll bet you do a very good job being our new mother, since you look exactly like her."

"Like who?" Victoria asked curiously. Though Nibs was cut off from the chance of explaining, Peter was now introducing the boys to Gloria that Victoria had already met, yet there was one left. Victoria made a mental note to ask either Nibs or Peter who they thought she resembled largely.

Victoria bent down to his level, the boy must have been around twelve and he definitely looked like someone she had known, or used to know in the least. He had raven black hair and hazel brown eyes and pale skin for a person who must have lived in the always sunny Neverland since they were very little.

"I don't recall ever hearing of a seventh Lost Boy. Who might you be?" she asked softly.

"I'm Ghost," the new Lost Boy said shyly.

"Is that your real name?"

"Luckily it isn't, it's not exactly an appealing name, just a nickname, they call me Ghost because I'm really good at sneaking around on the Jolly Roger and I give the others hell with my individual pranks, they usually look around before they go anywhere just in case."

Victoria giggled and pleaded, "I hope you don't to that to me."

"Why would I do that to an angel?" he said with a very shy smile now.

Her heart sunk at this. He was such a gentleman, yet a twelve year old boy. Then again, just because you are a boy, doesn't mean you couldn't compliment a girl.

Victoria smiled widely and said pleasurably, "Why thank you Ghost that was very sweet of you."

To keep the conversation going, she asked, "So how did you come to Neverland? Fall out of a pram like the rest of the boys?"

"No, I'm an orphan see, and I ran away when I was six when my parents died. They were going to send me and my brother to an orphanage, but I didn't want to go because I had heard such gloomy tales about them, so my brother and I ran as fast as we could, though unfortunately, he got caught. Half my life, I've wondered if he still remembers me, or given the thought of running away again."

Victoria just looked at him and felt pity, though she felt even more pity for the brother who was left behind.

She would've despised the idea of Gloria getting caught if they had run by foot, but by flying, it was a lot harder to catch someone.

Ghost continued his story, "Peter found me in an alleyway after an hour of running away and talked me in to coming to this paradise that I now call home."

Victoria smiled, not knowing exactly what else to express in front of him, because really deep down, she felt a bit angry, for who could leave their own brother behind to suffer mental self punishment? And of all the things, she thought Peter would have had the decency to go back and search for the unfortunate brother who probably thinks his _twin _brother, who was now renamed Ghost, is dead. However, she still couldn't think of where she had seen him before.

Her thoughts of confusion and infuriation were interrupted when she heard a soft trip.

Victoria looked over to see Gloria falling from where her foot had gotten caught under a hidden vine. Luckily Slightly had caught her just in time. Victoria looked at Peter Pan straight away. He had to be the culprit, for this little set up. Peter saw her looking at him, and couldn't help but smirk in a proud way. She had smirked right back, but not the way that he had, just in the way that was saying she wasn't a complete bonker.

Gloria was set back on her feet and blushed instantly as she looked up into Slightly eyes. Slightly, Peter and Victoria could tell, was over the moon, but was struggling not to show it. He just stared into her eyes with his mouth slightly open.

'I guess that's where he got his nickname from,' Victoria stifled a giggle at the two. Gloria had completely forgotten where she was when she looked into his eyes. Slightly was feeling the same way. After a while, Peter got bored so came between the two, with an innocent smile on his face.

"So, isn't it just fascinating that you two have only a one year age difference?" Peter asked with the still innocent smile on his lips. He winked at Victoria, obviously seeing a very eligible couple in the making. Victoria silently laughed her head off, Ghost looking at her peculiarly. Nibs coughed uncomfortably.

Gloria awoke from the daydream she was having while she stared into Slightly's eyes. Slightly just sighed, with a cute crooked grin on his face and said answering Peter's question, "Isn't it just."

The younger boys of the Lost Boy gang were very confused at what was so amusing to Peter, Nibs and their new mother.

Nibs nudged Slightly in the ribs, and Slightly almost fell to the ground, he went red as he felt like a klutz in front of the new and very pretty Lost Girl. Gloria hid a smile by 'itching her nose,' and the rest of the Lost Boys laughed along as they saw how clumsy Slightly was being.

Gloria was then introduced to the rest to the rest of the clan, and like Victoria, had the same frown when she met Ghost. She felt better to know that it wasn't just her having crazy thoughts, that he did look like someone they both knew.

"I'm sorry, have I met you before?" Victoria recalled Gloria asking with a curious frown.

"I don't think so M'lady, but I'm glad I have now," Ghost said with a cheesy smile on his dial.

Gloria smiled, and just like Victoria, once again, thought that the boy was cute, good with flattery and had decent manners.

Right after Gloria had met Ghost, Gloria's lime green bag and Victoria's tattered brown suitcase were being carried by three of the Lost Boys, Slightly showing off by taking Victoria's suitcase on his own. Not that it was very heavy or anything, because when you had the life of an orphan, you didn't get a lot, so everything she had in there was everything she ever owned, yet still Slightly showed off.

Peter had disappeared by this time, and when the girls went through the entrance, they had forgotten Wendy's warning of the entrance to the hideout. It was supposed to be very surprising.

And indeed it was very surprising.

Victoria flew down a Shute first, Gloria not so far behind, screaming her head off as well as Victoria, not knowing which direction they were headed, but it was the thrill that drove their adrenaline mad as the rushed down a slide and they screamed wildly, though they weren't expecting been thrown up into the air from the slide.

"WOAH!" Gloria yelled.

Victoria, flying up in the air ahead at a quick speed landed perfectly in someone's arms. That someone was Peter Pan. Gloria just fell, bottom first, to the ground. Victoria tried to stifle another giggle. It was unfortunately too hard to compress.

Victoria had stayed in Peter's arms for awhile without realising, yet he had not strained under her weight, in fact he felt another smirk coming on at the thought of yet _another_ girl liked being held in Peter's arms like a princess or a bride. He must have been on a record.

Victoria suddenly realised as soon as Gloria pointed to the person who was holding her. "Oh sorry about that," Victoria mumbled apologetically. She got down by herself and smiled and said, "Thank you for holding on to my weight, which I don't doubt was heavy."

"Not at all, and don't say that, it was the perfect weight for me, then again I could hold the biggest person in Neverland because I'm magnificent."

Gloria raised her eyebrows as Victoria rolled her eyes and snorted at the cocky blonde boy, "Honestly," she mumbled to her best friend who cracked up.

Soon enough the boys had arrived from all different secret entrances. It was quite startling, but they should have known it was coming, they had Wendy's guide for a reason.

Peter sat in his thrown in thought. Why had Victoria laughed when he said that he himself was 'magnificent'? Most girls had just swooned and agreed. She was very different form the rest and she looked exactly like his favourite girl of the century, even if Victoria was apart of a new century.

The boys were now just all speaking at once to either Victoria or Gloria. They wanted to know absolutely every single significant detail about them.

Victoria sat on a hammock explaining to them that her life wasn't very interesting at all. Gloria said the exact same thing.

"We were orphans; my whole family is deceased as is Gloria's. She actually knew her last name and middle name though. Gloria Lolita Wilson, yet I never knew mine, so when it came to last names, it was always Gloria's. The nuns that took care of us were alright but there was this one whose temper could rival Captain Hook's any day. Her name was Sister McCreed, she never liked me. She's the woman who tried to send me to finishing school."

"What's a finishing school?" Ghost asked.

"A finishing school is a place where girls at my age learn how to become ladies, which means I would've had to grow up."

Everyone gasped and Peter looked up, remembering her crying and praying about it. It gave him back memories of watching her.

"Did you have any adventures in the orphanage?" asked one of the twins.

Gloria answered for both girls this time, "Oh no, certainly not, the only thing we ever had close to adventures was when Victoria told bed time stories to all the other orphans about all of you and all these other great stories about adventures of triumphing over evil, with always a moral, as that is what Victoria always does with her stories. We also only ever had reminiscences about adventures in our dreams every night."

"Well you must have had some fun, right?" Curly asked seriously.

"Of course, but that was when we were alone and again all we did is read this one book I had received a day after coming to the orphanage, Gloria is usually the only one allowed to look at it, but I guess because it's about most of your adventures and a lot more about Peter, you would be allowed to read it too," Victoria shrugged.

Peter looked up at the sound of his name. "Where is this book you speak of so fondly Victoria?"

Victoria now looked up to the sound of her name, "In my suitcase, I'll get it."

Victoria rushed to where her suitcase was, and it was hard for the twins to resist the urge, they went through the suitcase with her. When she found the book, the immediately and obediently stopped rummaging through her personal belongings and looked at it in awe.

The notebook was as tattered as the suitcase and when she handed it to Peter with hesitation; she knew that it must have been right, as it was mostly about Peter.

He looked at the starting page and saw very neat, cursive handwriting profiling:

_Wendy Moira Angela Darling _

_Age: Thirteen years of age, _

_Future writer, _

_This book is devoted to the time I spent in Neverland with my many brothers, (there is about eight of them now)!_

Peter just stared in shock. 'Wendy…'

* * *

_Hmm... what will happen next chapter?_

_Review to find out sooner tha later._

_x_


	7. Catching Never Fever

_I'm so very sorry for the late update! I'm a terrible person, so if you've lost interest, i completely understand. Can you believe the last time i updated was in SEPTEMBER. I'm a disgrace._

_However i do hope you haven't ditched my PP story just yet and i also hope you forgive me, so i hope you do enjoy this chapter, and review, please do review! I've loved the feedback btw, so thanks to ll my reviewers including: Animelover1002, have-a-cookie, padfootfaerie123 (one of the dedicated), Cherry Lollipop and Skittles, Leigha, James Birdsong and CrazyBandGeek!_

_I'm afraid to say i don't own Peter Pan. Enjoy! x_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Catching Never Fever**

After the events of the night before and how Peter reacted to seeing Wendy's name in the book of her journal filled with fantastic stories, he had acted more strange and kept to himself in his room for the rest of the night. No one had questioned him however, afraid of Peter becoming instantly angry with them, so Victoria had no bother with it either, as long as his sullen mood didn't get in her way of her and Gloria's new beginning.

Victoria was up early the next morning, nobody else awake except her, not even Peter. She was wearing a white summer dress that cost a fortune for her, that she saved up for months, but she felt it was worth it. It was short and had wide straps, yet pretty small frills on the sides of the straps.

She had an Alice band in her lovely wavy hazelnut hair and her hair was tied up by another ribbon to the side. She didn't feel the need for shoes, for she knew she were to be as dirty as a savage in the wild, though she did hope there was a good creek in Neverland that was close by the hideout.

She went in search of one, passing many, but not a pretty rainforest like creek, for she wished to adventure on her own, maybe even get lost for the sake of it, though Gloria would worry about her most likely, Victoria could cope.

As Victoria walked, she became extremely roasted under the Neverland sun, so now she was in desperate need of a creek as she sweated so terribly that she soaked her dress and smelt horribly.

She was afraid that she would get a serious illness if her skin were exposed to too much sun without some kind of protection like sunscreen, because she was not very used to such a lovely heat because England was famous for its very many rainy days in the year and always looking grey, that you only really got sun in the summer, but in Neverland it was summer all year long. She would never get used to it, but she would eventually adapt a tad.

Victoria realised there was nothing to worry about with getting ill and all when she remembered that skin cancer or cancer all together was not of existence in Neverland. She was beginning to like it a lot more now that cancer and disease were out of the question.

Victoria found herself wondering off in her own little world once more until she came to a complete stop and it was lucky she stopped at that moment.

If she had taken one more step, she would've fallen into the small pool like creek. It was a sight for sore eyes look at as they'd say back home. There was also a small water fall and it fell into the pool of fresh river water with a continuous sounding pattern. Also there was a creepy back drop behind the waterfall, but she didn't wish to explore that just yet.

She looked around, aware of the fact that there were some other Neverland residents awake, though she thought of them as harmless creatures.

What Victoria didn't know was that the whole way from the hideout, someone had been following her and what that person was about to discover would be amazing.

She stripped off the summer dress she had on to have on a lovely blue bikini on. It was the only one she ever owned, and it was her pride and joy at the beach, for no matter what kind of hot new bikini's were in, hers always seemed to suit.

Victoria took her hair out and of its ribbon and her Alice band as she wished for them to not be saturated by the rivers contents.

The follower had been crouching upon a rather high, thick and strong tree branch. He almost lost his grip and balance when he saw the half naked body of Victoria…Wilson. The stalker of course, was Peter Pan, always curious of where his visitors went so early in the morning, especially when he was interested with them in other ways as well.

Peter's eyes widened at such an amazingly beautiful sight and almost fell off the tree but realised he would have disturbed Victoria from her wonderment of finding such a nice creek.

A crocodile came in to view, from behind the curtain of the waterfall and darkness, though Victoria had not noticed the hungry beast, not even in the corner of her eye. No, she just wished to bathe herself in the lovely creek.

It struck Peter that from behind the waterfall was another way to Skull Cave and that the crocodile must have smelt Victoria's scent from there.

Victoria was actually in the creek now and the crocodile was slowly moving closer to her, Victoria still not seeing the crocodile.

All in one second, Victoria saw the crocodile and screamed. Peter took action a millisecond before she screamed as the crocodile was about to snap at her leg. Peter picked her up from the creek and she suddenly felt cold from being lifted out of the water as a breeze hit her body. She looked at her saviour with absolute fear, being held once more like a bride.

The crocodile looked up at Peter and growled angrily as he took its brunch away.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, some of the creeks in Neverland are infested with some dangerous beasts. I've killed a lot of them for eating purposes so the boys and I survive, and I'll kill him for tonight's dinner, for you seem to like this certain creek a lot."

Victoria nodded, eyes wide from almost being killed in seconds, and like a damsel in distress she was saved by the one and only Peter Pan. "Thanks," Victoria said somewhat gratefully. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'if he brags about this I swear I will lock myself in my room somehow and make sure no trouble happens to me ever again'.

"Wait just a minute," Victoria said realising something creepy. "How come you so accurately saved me? Peter, were you following me?"

Peter looked away and decided to put her back down to the ground so she could get changed, because he was starting to feel uncomfortable carrying a very attractive, half naked girl, whose life he just rescued.

"Peter you didn't answer the question."

"Sorry I got sidetracked," he answered when she started pulling her dress back on and tying her hair back up.

"Again," Victoria muttered annoyed. Luckily he hadn't heard her.

"I think we should get back to the hideout, you're as red as a lobster," Peter pointed out to her, flicking her arm very red arm. He wouldn't have pointed out the fact that she was getting the worst sunburn in Neverland, though he had two reasons. One, he was concerned for the fact that she might have a heatstroke, and those aren't much fun, even in Neverland, but he didn't mind carrying her and two, he was trying to find something that wasn't so attractive on her figure to concentrate on so he didn't attack her with his sixteen year old boy-ness. Yes, Peter Pan was getting those strange feelings for girls, other than love.

"Ow!" she reacted as he flicked her arm. "Oh my, I do look like a lobster, why I'm starting to feel a tad dizzy, I guess your suggestion would be best Peter, before I faint from how terrible I look."

Victoria in Peter's opinion looked cute when she rambled on in a flustered manner.

She lost her balance and said to Peter, "Well don't just stand there, lead the way Peter Pan," she giggled in a way unlike her own. In that moment she fainted into his arms, Peter well prepared that she would faint for the past five minutes.

Peter sighed, "They just have to get themselves into trouble and overindulge in the sun on the first day."

And with that, he flew off into the skies in search of the hideout with a beautiful girl in his arms and a bigger adventure tonight.

Kill the creature that almost killed Victoria that day.

****

Peter arrived back at the hideout, Victoria still in his arms, deep in unconsciousness. The Lost Children were now wide awake and eating various forbidden fruits for breakfast. They saw their dear mother in her state and the first one to rush up to her motionless body was Gloria.

Gloria looked at Victoria then to Peter and back and forth again. She gave the wonder boy a questioning look.

"Children, your mother went through a bit of an ordeal this morning, not used to our sun and almost being killed by the crocodile of Skull Cave."

The boys and Gloria looked at each other with worry and dismay. Peter continued on.

"As a vengeance to your mother and her very close early death, we shall kill the beast tonight and eat it like it almost ate Victoria."

"That sounds like one very good plan father," said Nibs, pulling out two daggers at once.

"Yes, very excellent indeed," Peter gave a smug laugh. "I'm going to put your mother in her bedroom to rest, would anyone wish to stay with her whilst we hunt for the beast?" Peter asked of the room.

"As much as I would love to avenge Vic, I think I'll just keep her some company here thanks," Gloria took on his task. In honest truth, she didn't feel like being savage and hunting just yet, though she would rather have stayed with Vic if she was like that any other day.

Peter took her to her room, where she fell gracefully and gently along the hammock. Peter checked for the all clear of Gloria and quickly kissed her forehead in hope she would feel better soon. He placed a ticklish looking strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He soon left, the Lost Boys in tow in a savage rage to kill the crocodile so Victoria could have that certain creek to herself and swim and bathe in it with absolute assurance that she was completely safe.

Gloria knocked on the door which had been closed intentionally so the boys wouldn't see him acting so affectionately toward Victoria. She had seen the way Peter looked at Victoria in the most concerned way, then again you would if a girl's skin was that red from the sun.

She had a wet piece of old orphanage cloth in her hands and was allowed into the room by Peter. Gloria glided so quickly to Victoria's side to make her feel better faster, as she was so go damn worried she'd get some sort of cancer or disease.

When she asked Peter before he left about it, he had no idea what cancer was, so if Peter didn't know, than it never existed in Neverland.

Gloria sighed in relief at this response and placed the cloth carefully on Victoria's forehead. It was almost comical to see how much the redness of Victoria's skin went down, but Neverland had that kind of magical affect.

Gloria stayed by Victoria's bed-side til sunset, where Victoria was still deep in a coma like unconsciousness. What made her realise this was when she could hear a triumphant war cry, coming from young men's mouths. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys had killed to eat for dinner that night, not the same fruits that were in Neverland but actual meat.

Gloria walked into the room where all the different wacky entrances were. Ghost came flying at her, though she ducked in time but was knocked off her feet from underneath her though was caught in the arms of a boy she hadn't been held by once yet.

Peter Pan.

He must have been pretty strong to have held Gloria, a very insecure person about her weight like most women were in Gloria's opinion.

Peter placed her down quickly as to not anger Slightly, and Gloria stumbled once more as one of the twins came zooming underneath her, hitting a sensitive spot in her leg and getting caught once again, but by Slightly this time, which she felt extremely special about.

Gloria looked up to her catcher and smiled embarrassedly. They were having a rather lovely moment, looking into each other's eyes.

Though something important ruined the two Lost Kids moment, Victoria had awoken.

Her soft aching sound of pain was almost heartbreaking for the boys to hear. The Lost Children ran to her room and cowered the word, "Mother?"

Peter and Gloria were by her bed side once more, Gloria giving an update on how she was doing a moment ago.

"She was recovering from the heat stroke and such a moment ago, but I don't know what's wrong with her now." Gloria was in panic mode, and no one should be around her when she was like that.

"I shall take her to the Indians, they'll have a remedy or two," Peter rhymed magnificently whilst picking up the sickly looking Victoria. He paced out of the room, Victoria still in his arms, walking up to the secretive normal door, hidden behind a curtain of animal skin. Peter looked back at the boys and Gloria and smiled, saying "Children you shall walk. Show our new Lost Girl the true land of Neverland on your way to the camp. Meet you there…!"

Peter had flown off by the last word of his sentence, Victoria calmly lying in his arms, asleep yet in silent pain, unaware that she was in the skies once more.

Peter felt something against his neck. It was the beautiful Victoria, just snuggling up to him. He felt warmth, glowing inside of him that he had never felt before, not even with Wendy.

He looked down to Victoria once more and flew faster as he heard her moan in utter pain. Only seconds later did he fly into the camp, surprising the Chief.

"PAN! Greetings from the tribe!"

Peter nodded and bowed.

A girl came running out of her royal tent. The girl he was just looking for.

"Princess Tiger Lily!" Peter called from inside a swarming crowd of Indians, coming to compliment Peter on his lovely biceps and his hair as always.

"Peter!" She called back.

The tribe obediently backed away, clearing a neat and tidy path for the princess. She walked through to see a very amazingly beautiful girl in his arms that looked exactly like Wendy.

"Wendy is back!" Tiger Lily announced excitedly among the tribe. They cheered, even though they didn't remember who Wendy was.

"No, this isn't Wendy, but yes, she does look a lot like her doesn't she? I'm thinking she's an unknown descendant of some sort."

Tiger Lily nodded in response.

"But is that the only reason you brought her to the camp, she doesn't look very good at all, like she's got the fever," Tiger Lily approached the young beauty, whose name she had no idea of yet, but would find out. Tiger Lily studied the girl more and gasped.

Peter's eyes widened. That was never a good sign.

"Get her to the miracle tent, NOW!" She commanded of Peter.

Indians looked at each other horrified. They had only one other case where someone had to go to the miracle tent and that was many, many moons before, that barely any one remembers what happened to the poor Indian.

Peter rushed alongside Tiger Lily to the tent, her father, the chief following.

They arrived at the tent, Peter looking down at Victoria. She was still as red as a Never cherry and she still moaned at times in pain.

"She's getting worse!" Tiger Lily announced.

They rushed into the tent where an old woman sat, most likely the miracle worker of the Indians. Her name was Tussle Vine.

"My dear children and chief, please place her in front of me, I will see what the problem is," the old woman said in the calmest of voices. Peter looked at her strangely, but he remembered what he had to do when he heard Victoria groan in pain once more.

"Ah, yes, I know what it is already, the Never fever, doesn't go away for years, that's if you're still alive by then, only one other person has caught it before, no cure apparently, but no, those years ago when I was a minor, a lot of things weren't possible, until today."

"NO CURE?! SO SHE'S GOING TO DIE?!" Peter angrily yelled. No one had heard him yell like that before.

"There is no cure with medicine, however, if we operate on her, she should be fine, I have all the necessary equipment with me, I will need only one witness with me, so you can see that I'm cutting her open to save her life."

"But she'll be in even more pain!" Peter cried helplessly.

"Not unless we put her under a certain magic. Pixie dust to be precise," the old woman raised her eyebrows at this mention. Peter also raised his eyebrows and called for every pixie in the land at once with his famous crow.

In minutes, many pixies of all ranges arrived at Peter's side, Tinkerbelle leading them.

"Tink, Victoria is in dire pain and needs to be operated on, whatever that means, but they have to cut her skin open to stop the pain inside of her body so she can get better. They need a lot of pixie dust. Can you help her please?"

Tink sighed and nodded in agreement. The girl hadn't done anything to her and wasn't that interested in Peter so she had to help her. She whistled to the rest of them as a signal, and the spread all the pixie dust they could on her until the visible gold dust sunk into her skin.

"Now, who shall be the witness of this operation?" the old wise woman asked.

The chief turned away, as he hated the sight of blood.

Tiger Lily and Peter were left. Peter was all up for it, but as Victoria meant something to him, he wouldn't be able to cope watching her being carved up. So Tiger Lily took on the opportunity as she wished to be a nurse for the tribe when she was older.

"Your friend will be okay Peter, I promise you that," Tiger Lily said holding his one hand with her two. "Tussle Vine is one of the best nurses in all of Neverland, I'm sure that tomorrow, she'll be awake and well."

Peter looked at Victoria's body with the deepest regret and concern. "I don't want her to die on her second day of being here Tiger Lily."

"Would I ever let a soul leave this island after only two days? No, they'd need years and years to die on this island, especially in this campsite."

"Thank you Tiger Lily," Peter said gratefully.

"Anytime Peter Pan, now go, before she gets even worse that we can't operate on her."

Peter obeyed and left the tent to see his gang waiting outside of it, the ones who owned hats, had taken them off in respect.

"Is she dead Peter?" Gloria came forward, with tears in her eyes.

"No, she'll be okay," he finished with a smile. The gang cheered in delight. Gloria looked at him in awe. Before she could stop herself, she hugged the leader of the group.

Everybody became dead silent.

Peter stiffened at the embrace between him and Gloria. He hadn't felt it in over a hundred years, a hug, the last time he had one was with his mother before he heard her talking of his future with his father.

All the boys looked at Gloria with fear at what she would receive as a punishment, which would most likely be painful. But Peter couldn't do that to her, she was just overjoyed her best friend and practical sister wasn't dead or going to die. Gloria backed off Peter awkwardly, realising that she hugged the boy who had no feelings and would probably hurt her for doing what she did.

Though Peter did something just as surprising, he went and hugged her properly. She hugged him back with happiness.

The boys looked at each other and looked back at Peter. He saw them looking strangely at him and Gloria hugging.

"What?" Gloria asked of them, "Can't a father hug his daughter?"

Peter laughed and the rest of the boys just accepted what happened. Nibs however was looking for someone or something in the tribe while patting down his hair and smoothing it out, just making it worse than it already was.

"Nibs, what are you doing?" Peter asked as he let go of Gloria, 'his daughter' gently.

"Nothing Peter," he answered a bit too quickly and nervously back.

"I'm sure there's a better answer than that Nibs," Peter inquired.

"Really, tis nothing at all Peter," Nibs said nervously once more. Peter sighed and let him get away with that bull twot of answer for then.

"Now, you're mother will be a few hours and she will need to rest, so we shall come back here tomorrow, for now, let us go home to our beds."

Peter saw a rather tired looking twin, while the other was very hyperactive. Peter gave the tired looking twin a piggyback ride, as he could barely walk home.

Gloria walked beside Slightly and Nibs, as they had become her good friends, besides she had the hugest crush on Slightly already so of course she would have taken the opportunity to walk next to him.

Nibs was still looking back at the camp, which made Gloria ask, "Nibs, what's really going on?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Slightly said looking toward his best friend.

Nibs sighed in defeat. "Alright, do you guys really need to know?"

"Yes, we do," Gloria said standing tall and proud.

"Okay then, but you promise not to tell Peter?" he asked with worry.

"If it's not my secret to tell mate, I won't, but only you can tell Peter Nibs, especially if it's that big of a deal," Slightly said wisely.

"Promise," Gloria clarified holding up her pinkie.

They locked pinkie fingers and Nibs knew it had to be sacredly kept then.

"Okay, well, don't react here, a bit later on, just hold it in until we get to the hideout and we're in bed, so no one will have any idea about why you two are screaming."

"Is it that bad?" Slightly asked sorrowfully.

"No, it's just that big of a secret."

"Can you tell us now please?!" Gloria almost yelled. Luckily, the others were too tired to care what Gloria said.

"Okay, okay! I have a thing for a girl that I can't go near. She's my age, maybe even a bit older."

"No way…" Gloria guessed who it was as Slightly thought of the same person as Gloria a millisecond later. "Aw man that's tough innit?"

Nibs nodded in sadness and walked up ahead to give them some privacy.

Slightly became very shy at this point, alone once again with Gloria. Gloria felt very hot inside and had a desire to do something that Slightly would never have done before.

She took his hand in hers.

An excitement went through his body; a shocking spark went through hers.

Slightly was breathing heavily, never had this happened to him before, never had he been in this position with a girl before. As he looked into her eyes, he hoped that she would never ever go back to the real world again to grow up.

Her answer was visible in her eyes. Why would she ever want to leave a place a like Neverland, where everything you dreamed of could be true and all it depended on was Peter Pan living, which he never died once or was terribly emotional?

That is if something got in the way like last time.

But none of that mattered right now, Gloria could only care about him, and even if it had been a couple of days, it seemed right to her and maybe to him too.

Within that moment something flew high in the sky. It was a parrot, a particularly red one and it soared with anticipation and greediness.

The two let go of each other's hand in fright.

"I think we should catch up with the rest of them," Slightly said awkwardly.

Gloria nodded sadly, going ahead of him and all Slightly could think when he saw that look from her gorgeous face was, 'DAMMIT!'

He wished that he was Nibs so he could punch himself plainly in the gut for his being a coward.

They walked on, Slightly looking down in shame of himself, and Gloria miserably walking toward the place she now called home.

****

The very red parrot flew in the beautiful skies of Neverland, not looking back once. He flew to the decks of a ship, one that had been newly renovated as it hadn't been taken care of very well in the past. A very attractive young captain was pacing his office quarters, waiting for the arrival of his very reliable snooping parrot, Napoleon.

With an instance, a pretty red parrot flew through his only open window.

"Napoleon, did you find the girl?" the captain asked, fiddling like a mental man.

Thomas Hudson had never been so determined in his life for where his beloved had been his beloved being the one and only Victoria.

Ever since he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about her, though he heard that Peter Pan had a knack for making the girls fall head over heels for him, so his intense jealousy led him to make a bird follow her.

What the cocky old bird retold him made him just as jealous and angry. How dare that boy not take an offer of love from that amazingly beautiful girl with a queen's name! She could've been royalty and Peter Pan wasn't going to love her back! Well this handsome young captain would sweep her off her feet, even if he had to set a scene of betrayal for Pan.

Thomas' plan was absolutely perfect and his one faithful crew member, his snooping ruby red parrot and an oblivious boy who will never grow up and who was probably as thick as the decking of the ship.

* * *

_What is this plan of Thomas'?_

_Review?_

_Thanks!_


	8. Recovery

_Hey all. __I believe it may have been well over a year since I last updated this story, though i still tend to get a few reviews for it which is quite an enlightenment. For those who really loved this story in the beginning, i'm terribly sorry for abandoning it. But, now I'm back!_

_If you want to remember what happened in the last chapter, just go back for a refresher, always helps me._

_Please enjoy this._

_I do not own Peter Pan, Mr. J.M. Barries does._

_GeeTiger x_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Recovery**

Peter was the first one up the morning Victoria's recovery was predicted to be complete, Gloria only seconds away from waking from her tiring, restless sleep. She walked out into the main area of the hideout, her eyes had bags under them, too many worries on her shoulders and evidently Slightly being one of her problems, ignored her completely, even though she needed some support. Surprisingly, Peter and the other Lost Boys helped her through her misery of losing her practical sister and Slightly being a fool.

It was then every Lost Boy was up and ready to march along with Peter and Gloria, not knowing whether Victoria had survived or not, Peter looking as anxious as hell and Gloria not speaking a word at all, keeping the record of the past few days Victoria had been absent.

They arrived at the Indian camp, as gloomy as ever, not knowing the result of their dear mother Victoria, despite the fact the chances of her surviving were high, they still prepared for the worst of news.

That was when they were greeted by an expressionless Indian, which signalled to them, that not everything was good.

The group walked all the way to the miracle tent, though she wasn't there. Gloria's eyes gave mourning look as tears splashed amongst her feet.

"You must be looking for the girl," said one of the Indians in the tent, who was cleaning it for the nest severe case of sickness. "She's in one of our guest tents."

"Is she dead?" asked a sad Ghost.

"Go check for yourself," the Indian replied, getting back to his cleaning.

****

Victoria eyes were blurred the moment she awoke. She rubbed them, unaware of where she was. That was when she found herself in an Indian tepee.

"Dear Victoria, are you feeling better?" asked a pretty Indian girl the moment Victoria woke up. Victoria was aching all over her body. What on earth had happened to her? Had she been hallucinating, or was she actually seeing Princess Tiger Lily, the girl that had a thing for Peter and made Wendy rather jealous so many decades back?

"Please, do not get up, you need to rest, get your strength back. You have successfully recovered from being cured by our miracle Indian," she stated proudly to Victoria. Victoria looked confused as to how she even knew her name.

"Victoria, can you not speak?" Tiger Lily asked concerned, tilting her to the side in doing so.

"I can speak, it's just, what exactly, have I recovered from? Where's Gloria? Where's Peter? Why am I here and why am I aching?" Victoria asked, equally concerned as to the inquiry of her health and wellbeing.

Tiger Lily pursed her lips and cleared, "You must not remember much, you suffered Never fever, it's one of the worst things to catch in Neverland, in fact the only thing you can catch in Neverland, it was rather severe, your case, however the miracle Indian, Tussle Vine, had a new method and it worked just fine on you."

"Where are Gloria and Peter?" Victoria asked once more.

"I don't have a clue who this Gloria is, though Peter was the one who brought you here. He's coming today with the Lost Boys to take you back. Peter was very concerned for your health, he yelled at Tussle Vine because there wasn't yet a cure for the Never fever."

Victoria looked down into her hands at this mention.

"You know," Tiger Lily began, making Victoria look up to her once more, "Peter has only been so worried about a girl like this once before and that was with Wendy, your resemblance is uncanny, though he might not be so caring because of the fact that you look like her. He's had loads of girls visit Neverland, all wanting to go home to grow up, live their lives, though Wendy was the only one he truly cared about leaving. I hope you don't plan on leaving anytime soon Victoria," Tiger Lily ended seriously.

Victoria scoffed, even though most of Tiger Lily's speech was a tad insulting and flattering, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to that orphanage and go to finishing school, to grow up and become a proper lady. She already knew manners and such, why must she learn more?

"I'm not leaving, ever, it's always been my dream to come to Neverland and have adventures with Peter, though I'm afraid all of my strength has been taken from me, it will come back, right?" Victoria asked, not wanting to be sore for the rest of her time in Neverland.

"I'm happy to say that you're a lucky girl, your strength will come back, only a few more days of rest and you'll do fine…OH, I think I hear Peter coming!" Tiger Lily exclaimed excitedly. She looked at Victoria, worried how Peter will react to the pretty girl who looked like Wendy looking so pale and ill, he'd probably rant on to her how she was going to die. Tiger Lily heard the sad calls of the Lost Boys parading their chants around the village.

"That's definitely them, oh and drink this, it will make you feel a bit better," Tiger Lily said, handing her a wood carved cup, which had some sparkling purple liquid as its contents. Tiger Lily knew it would make her feel better and look better so Peter wouldn't be too worried because she hadn't eaten much in the past few days and the ordeal of an experimental surgery would've made anybody look a bit paler than normal.

Instantly, Victoria felt a cooling all over her body and her face felt warm and bright, like her glow had come back from the days it had been hiding under her skin, her hair began to flatten itself by the magic that was controlling her roots and made it look like her hair had never been out of place and almost perfectly wavy.

"Tiger Lily, Tiger Lily!" Victoria heard Peter call solemnly.

"In here Peter," Tiger Lily replied in her happiest tone of voice, which she felt would've reassured Peter.

Peter finally burst in, in anticipation of knowing Victoria's wellbeing.

He saw her alive and well as she smiled kindly to him, "Hello Peter."

He blushed and had no clue why. Gloria followed after him, throwing herself on Victoria the second she saw her body, landing on the bed with her. Gloria hugged her tightly, dead or alive and cried into her shoulder once more.

When she felt Victoria stroke her hair, she hugged her even tighter, realising that she was definitely not dead. Sobbing, Victoria just said soothing words to her, which made her calm down a bit more. Gloria detached herself from Victoria and looked into her eyes. They were the same ocean blue as hers were the same oak brown. Victoria wiped away Gloria's tears from her face and said, "I'm still alive Glow, and I'm getting better each day according to Tiger Lily."

Gloria stayed seated on the bed with Victoria, and saw that her first visitor was watching the girls intently.

Peter stared at Victoria, her illness hadn't caused anything about her to change, she still looked beautiful and exactly like Wendy. Her attitude was still the same and her personality had become just as caring and dear after her near death experience.

He approached her slowly and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better thank you Peter," she beamed as she had Gloria hugging her once more in her arms.

"You need to learn to be more careful under the Neverland sun, there must be something about you that isn't letting your skin relax under it, we need to get you outside as much as we can and under the shade again, so you're body can get used to it," Peter suggested wisely. "That is of course until your strength comes back, in the meanwhile, we're here to take you back to the hideout."

She smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind helping me get used to the sun Peter, I know you'd much rather go out adventuring and hunting with the boys and Gloria."

Peter would have liked to adventure with the boys and his new Lost Girl, but Victoria was very important and needed this, and he needed to know more from her, about her family and about herself personally. She must remember _something_ from her past.

"Not at all," he answered just as kindly, "just as long as you get used to the mystical sun of Neverland. The Lost Boys wouldn't want there mother under such harm again, I know that for sure, and you'll be with us for a long time, so you'll have to get used to it in your own time."

"Where are the boys?" Victoria asked in interest. Peter did his rooster call and they all clambered in at once.

"MOTHER!" they all yelled in delight as they saw her alive and well. Victoria laughed as they piled on her and Gloria. Flowers and such were shoved in her face the minute they were close to her.

"Lost Boys! Get off of your mother, she's weak enough going through her recovery, get off her!" Peter yelled. The boys obediently backed off of Victoria. They looked down in shame and said in unison, "Sorry Mother."

Victoria giggled and said, "That's quite all right."

They looked up and smiled cutely at her and sat by her, being more cautious of their excitement toward their mother being well than dead. They then quietly began to burst outrageous adventures from the youthful voices they had and were telling her about how Gloria caught her first fish from a large waterfall and doing it with her own bare hands and no knife. Gloria blushed as Victoria looked at her in surprise.

As Victoria looked at all the gushing faces, she noticed one looking slightly to his right, where the pretty Indian tribe princess was sitting down, bottling more of that potion she had given Victoria before Peter and Gloria entered her tent.

Nibs had been looking at her longingly, as a fourteen year old boy would to a pretty girl they had admired. Victoria became curious and saw Tiger Lily glance at him unknowingly and blush pink, while hiding a small grin.

Victoria may have been sick, but that could have been obvious to any one in the room. They liked each other, Tiger Lily and Nibs. She looked to Peter. He was staring at her, in slight concern as always. He hadn't noticed luckily, he'd probably skin Nibs for feeling an emotion like love. She would ask Nibs about it privately later.

"The potion is ready to go, you may take her home now," Tiger Lily said giving the potions to Gloria, who had a strong brown material side bag which was to carry any supplies.

"Yippee!" some of the younger Lost Boys cried in happiness.

"Can I walk?" Victoria asked Tiger Lily as Gloria was carefully packing the potions for Victoria and placing them in between cloths to keep the bottles from shattering from any harsh activity caused to it.

"Tussle Vine advises you be carried home, flying could work, but that might make you fully exposed to the sun, and with Peter's know how of the land, it's best if he carries you under as much shade as possible," Tiger Lily said as she checked her forehead one last time for a temperature and her pulse in her wrist.

'Great, I'm in his arms once more, like a damsel in distress,' Victoria thought sighing inaudibly.

She stood up, with the help of Ghost and Gloria and was picked up by Peter, who hadn't said a word about this arrangement of travel, which was quite shocking as he always seemed to have a boyish smile on his face as he flew with a girl in his arms. No, he had a concentrated face, concentrating on getting her to the hideout safely without suffering under the Neverland sun.

She felt strange around this different Peter, so asked, "Has everything been okay while I was sick?"

Peter gave her a side glance and said, "Yeah, everyone, especially Gloria have been a bit stressed is all and we don't want anything bad happening to our Mother, so naturally things have become a bit grown up."

Victoria's eyes expanded in size, however she kept her voice at a casual tone and she asked, "Are you okay with this, being a bit grown up I mean?"

Peter hesitated in his answer, he wanted to say, why would any one be okay with this, but he couldn't help it, he felt he needed to grow up just a bit if he was going to have a suffering Mother around, not that he minded caring for her, or catching her when she falls, it was just going to be difficult for him to not have an always active mother for the next few days.

"Perfectly capable of handling it," he finally responded.

Victoria had never in her life felt more like extra baggage to a boy who always needed to be adventuring and could only ever have a few hours of sleep.

She looked away from Peter, as he kept looking forward for the hideout as a cloud passed over the sun. He knew where he was going, but to make her think that he was searching for it, stopped her from saying anything so he could look at her now and then, getting chances to just stare helplessly at her.

Peter easily noticed the sad expression on her face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why she could seem upset, and who could have made her upset. What Peter would never know was that sometimes people could be upset with themselves.

So in return he asked childishly, "Why are you sad Victoria?"

She looked at him strangely, for a sixteen year old boy who was trying to be grown up; he sometimes forgot how he was speaking.

Because she felt he could not understand however, she realised that lying was the best way to go.

"Oh I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, lucky for you, we'll be at the hideout soon," Peter said with a small smile. Victoria faked one back, and instantly looked away.

Too many things swirled around her brain, so many that sometimes different questions surprised her at times until she remembered thinking them, and she felt confused once more.

Why was every one saying that she looked exactly like Wendy? She guessed maybe there was a distant relation between the two but she couldn't look exactly like her, it was too unbelievable. Besides, these people hadn't seen her for years and years, how would they remember her face so perfectly?

Why had she felt so down all of a sudden? She knew she was going to be a burden as such to Peter for the next few days, though she didn't realise how bad she would feel about it.

And what was going on between Nibs and Tiger Lily, did any one else know, because by the looks of it, not many had a single thought for it, nor noticed such in this land with their innocent minds.

Also, she missed home, wherever that was. She missed the other children; she missed the room that her and Gloria had shared and made as their own environment. Victoria was homesick, which must have been the reason as to why she had questioned everything and everyone she noticed.

She needed to talk to Gloria when they got back that was for sure.

****

Peter gracefully placed her on her bed. She had now noticed what the surprise was. Gloria must have felt homesick too, as the boys made a wooden replica of the wardrobe they had and the bedside tables. They weren't painted white like theirs back at the orphanage, but it was still pretty exact.

Their was also a mystical dark blue long cloth that hung on her ceiling, it was definitely something she dreamed of having in her own room and Gloria must have told them so. She was in such awe at the kindness and hard work of the boys and Gloria; she didn't know how to repay them.

"Oh Peter, it's really quite wonderful. I don't how I'm ever going to thank you or the boys," Victoria stated with tremendous sincerity.

She now noticed that there was sparkling, glowing dust flowing around it. Victoria blinked in amazement. "How…?" the rest of her question drifted off as she was enchanted by her newly decorated room.

"I got Tink to bring in some of the pixies to surround the cloth in some pixie dust," Peter started casually, "Apparently it would have ruined the whole thing if they covered the whole cloth like I had suggested, but luckily for me my daughter was helping out."

"Daughter?" Genevieve asked befuddled. Since when did he have a daughter?

"Yes, Gloria…"

"Oh, right, mother, father, sons, _daughter_," Genevieve recalled, shaking her head at the thought of Peter doing _that_ and ending up with an actual blood related daughter.

So Gloria got closer to Peter, she must think of him as an older brother or a strange childish type anyway. She was so into Slightly, Victoria highly doubted she would fall for Peter. Wait, why did she care if Gloria liked him? Well she knew Peter was good looking as much as Gloria had, but it wasn't like she was growing feelings for him. What was there to like, not that she can say much as she hadn't been awake for the past few days to get to know him better, but she honestly only saw him as a friend, a strange one at that. And if Gloria liked him and he liked her back, she would've chased him all over Neverland until the two year rule sunk in.

Victoria laid her upper body along the blissfully comfy bed and chuckled quietly at the thought of chasing after Peter who knew the place like the back of his hand. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and saw him look at her curiously as she laughed.

She didn't expect him to find it funny whether or not she told him.

"When shall the children arrive here Peter?" Victoria asked of the boy leaning against the wall in her room, breaking the small lived awkward silence.

"If they are desperate to see how your reaction to your room is, they'll be here in minutes, and if they're like you, they might've fainted under the sun by now."

Peter was actually making fun of her state underneath the Neverland sun? And even after she almost apparently died? Oh boy was he in for some choice words…

Victoria crossed her arms and said, "I'm the one being teased? Really Peter, how old are you?"

"To be honest…I lost count…"

"My point exactly," she said, laughing.

He looked at her oddly, then realised what she said after she started to run out of the room, laughing joyfully all the while being chased by Peter.

Before long though, she felt dizzy and Peter was there already as always, being the fast thing he was.

"Oh," she gasped lightly, giddy from all the energy that suddenly surged through her. Even before she felt the need to collapse, he already had his arms wrapped around her middle.

She turned herself around to face him, his arms still around her, her arms slumping to her sides. Victoria looked up to his eyes and said thoughtfully, "I think now I should rest, although running around is fun, I'll have to wait now unfortunately."

Although it seemed Peter could not take in the fact that she was even speaking, for the position they were in was quite compromising. Coming out of his trance, he asked Victoria, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Oh Peter, I can bloody well carry myself on my own two feet," she defended herself, but her voice changed as she looked up at him again and said, "but thank you for the offer."

And they were left, in that compromising position, her hands near his collarbone and supporting her up on her feet. She felt like a toddler again, being hardly able to balance, but he held on to her gently, being her main support.

It was then that her hands were reaching past his collarbone, meeting behind his neck and clasping together nicely. Peter gulped, becoming slightly red, but his head tilted a little bit toward hers.

_CRASH!_

Both were out of each other's supporting arms and were nowhere as near each other as they had been before. It seemed like a massive close call to both Peter and Victoria as they looked toward where all the noise was coming from, the sound of the Lost Boys and Gloria, up there fighting to go through the hole first.

"_Ladies first," _they heard from one of the boys, but extremely muffled.

"_Why thank you Ghost," _they heard the only other female say from near the entrance. Knowing that Gloria would question Victoria for being so strangely far away from Peter, she decided to leave him there.

So slowly she walked back to her room and before entering, Victoria turned back to him and smiled for a brief while, turning back on her way and falling to her bed.

His shoulders slumped as soon as she left him in privacy, which was not for long, as his only daughter came tumbling from the entrance and the boys from other sides, Ghost behind Gloria and Slightly ready to help her up.

He was glad to see Slighty's attempts at being discretely gentleman like were more pathetic than his own which he wasn't even so sure about himself.

Massaging his head with his own fingers he decided some Never berry juice was in order before he went to his own room to play his flute for a while, Tink following him all the while.

After Tinkerbelle herself had found her own fairy to fall in love with, she decided that maybe Peter could have someone too, that's if he decided so, but by the look of everything between him and Victoria, things would happen soon enough…

* * *

_What do you think then?_

_Please review, i really like getting reviews..._

_GeeTiger x_


	9. Plans & Possible Banishment

_Dear readers,  
I must say I'm surprised and intrigued by the amount of reviews I received for my last update on this story.  
You even reviewed my other stories that had nothing to do with Peter Pan!  
So I decided that because of this, there should be a definite loyalty, (from me) to finish this story off, which believe me won't be a few more chapters, because I have to get through every juicy scene I've come up with in my head.  
So i basically am not going to abandon this story for a long while, because by the time I have school again, it might be a tad hard. BUT, I'll try!  
Disclaimer: Mr. J.M. Barries owns Peter Pan  
I hope you enjoy this kind of short chapter  
GeeTiger x_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Plans & Possible Banishment**

"SMEEEEE!"

"Mmm y-yes Black eye?" a feeble old man asked a very burly pirate of his request. He held a mop, while a bucket followed. Over the years, Mr. Smee had changed; his new captain hadn't taken his loyalty to heart like Hook had. He was just another pirate, fading in the background of the rest before he died of some sea illness.

"Hudson wants you in his quarters," Black eye said briskly, waiting for Smee to get going, "NOW!"

Smee jumped about frantically as he was shoved to his captain's headquarters. He had no idea as to why he'd be needed as Hudson had his own partner being that bloody parrot.

He knocked lightly upon the window of Hudson's doors to his cabin.

"Yes come in," Smee heard muffled from the other side.

The old cabin door, creaked open, and as Mr. Smee looked in curiously, he was called forth by Hudson and told to take his cap off. He did as he was told in fear of being sent to the brig.

"Smee, I know out of all of my shipmates, you I can trust."

"But sir, you don't need me, you've got Ol' Newt there to be your most trusted confidant. Really, I'm too old for this sir…"

"Smee," Captain Thomas Hudson simply ignored his last plea, "I order you to follow Newt on to land, take one of the boats of course, from there, and you will follow him to where he knows my next captive will be. _You_ will do the honours Smee, as you were trusted by _him_; I guess I can have faith in you to lead some of the bigger shipmates to capture my net captive."

"You want me to take charge of this capture Captain?" Smee asked unbelievably.

"Of course, you must be one of the only smart men on this ship…other than me. And I refuse to leave the boat and have it taken over by little children," Hudson commented on the Lost Boys.

Smee nodded, knowing that if he didn't accept his advances for a human confidant now, he'd be gone for good.

"One thing sir, is there any chance that I get to know who you're captive will be? It might help if I know ahead so nothing messes up-"

"I think Newt has done well enough, besides, if you know who other than Newt, the whole crew might as well know too. No, I want everything to be a pleasant surprise…even for you Mr. Smee," Hudson said, a malicious look in his eye.

Smee only nodded, afraid to stay any longer, however asked, "And when shall I be leading this task Captain?"

"A day before the full moon, and you shall learn of my intentions with this captive soon enough Smee, soon enough," he said simply, looking at the many artefacts in his quarters.

Smee nodded once more, taking the orders to his fellow pirate ship mates and preparing himself to be on land for the first time in years. It would be a few days before that time came and he would have to be ready for when that time came too.

He could see that damn parrot fly off to the land, with which he guessed was to check on whoever this captive was.

***

It was another night where Victoria sat on her bed, sewing Curly's trousers so that they wouldn't tear for at least another few years instead of every month. The Lost Children had gone out to play, and Gloria would come back that evening with new and exciting stories of how her time was as a Lost Girl was going.

It was much more fun just listening to Gloria's stories let alone actually be living her life as a Lost Girl, as she could not say much for being the mother in recovery from the Never Sun. Peter was helping her through it all though, which she was very thankful for.

During the past couple of days, compromising incidents did not occur, but she did have a lot of fun with the amount of energy the fruits of Neverland would allow her. She'd also had this certain type of water that came from a spring near the fairies forest, as well as the Indian remedies and medicines she was given by Tiger Lily.

Peter had taken her out into the forest, flying above waterfalls and to meet the mermaids, which she didn't like much as they despised her for being with Peter and tried to drown her before he saved her. She felt a bit defenceless with Peter, he was such a gentleman it was difficult for her to independent, even if she knew nothing of Neverland other than what her leather bound book told her about it.

It was this about Victoria, which made Peter curious about her even more. In many ways she seemed like the girl he knew so well, but again she wanted to be free, not wanting to grow up, not wanting to learn the proper etiquette of how to be a young lady in society which both Victoria and Peter thought was absolute madness for her generation.

He made sure to keep her hydrated and such, but she believed that in a day she would be able to handle the Neverland Sun easily.

Peter came and sat on her bed, going through her blue leather bound book, the contents written by a girl from the early 1900's, about him and Neverland and events that had happened with them and such. She could see easily that Wendy was in fact really here once, and had once kissed Peter Pan and fought pirates and danced with Indians. She could also see that there was once a certain soft spot that he hadn't particularly let go of yet.

Victoria sighed as she continued to sew, until she found she was at the end, bit off the rest of the thread and tied it correctly.

Before she knew it, Gloria was bursting in from another adventurous afternoon with her new brothers and looked extremely proud of herself as she held up a sword and swung it about expertly.

"Father taught me how to sword fight today, and I beat Nibs!" she recounted, plopping herself on the bed with ease. "I could probably beat you easily too because you haven't had the chance to learn of Father yet."

"Nibs hey?" Victoria smirked, but then it dropped as she asked seriously, "What happened to Slightly then?"

"It's been harder than ever to communicate with Slightly now, it's like he refuses to…but Nibs has been a really great friend, and I've been helping him get through certain things as well and Father is really genuinely patient with me."

"Gloria, why do you call him 'Father'?" Victoria questioned.

"Habit I guess," Gloria shrugged, but her devious smile replaced her simplicity and asked, "How was your date with him by the way?"

Victoria gave her a look as she said, "Gloria, I think it's clear to say I'm not dating Pan. There's no such thing as a date in Neverland, only what he believes exists on this island, and what the Indians believe in too."

"Date, outing, whatever, how was your _day_ with Peter?" she asked again, rolling her eyes that Victoria wouldn't let her use the word date.

"He took me on another adventure, up near the waterfalls and by the cave, on foot for the most of the trip, but we flew for a while too. I now know I can take on the sun for as long as possible. Peter said he was going to take me to another place soon though, but he hasn't actually told me where…" she said mystically.

Gloria bit her lip, acting as if she knew nothing of where this place was, smirking as Victoria began to badger her about where he'd be taking her for the next adventure in Neverland.

"No, I promised Father that I wouldn't dare tell you," Gloria went on, though she was dying to tell her.

"So why can't you tell me?" Victoria sighed, giving up on finding out where she'd be taken in Neverland next.

"If I tell you, I'll have one of my ears cut off!"

Victoria looked at Gloria as if she were mad, and it stayed like that for a while, until moments later, she cracked up laughing and said, "You honestly believe…that Peter…would cut off…his _only _daughters ears…"

Gloria looked at her annoyed, "Yes, of course I do."

"Love, it sounds like an empty threat to me, Peter would never-"

"Gloria!" they heard Peter yell throughout the house, crowing his mighty crow right after it. He could soon be heard walking into the room allocated for the two girls and stood at the door, hands on hips.

"So that's where you go to. You must help us prepare dinner!" he commanded, walking out, before yelling back, "You too Victoria!"

Victoria rolled her eyes at the way he commanded them in such a way. But she knew that was just the way he operated.

Getting up and walking out of the room, the two girls saw the boys about to dig in to a raw boar for the second time. Victoria's eyes widened as she listed the outcomes of what could happen if they ate it raw, food poisoning, diseases spreading, for goodness sake it wasn't even cooked!

"STOP!"

They all looked around. She was lucky to have stopped before it reached their lips. Tootles looked at her strangely and asked, "What is wrong dear Mother?"

"I think she wishes to cook the Boar first, right Vic?" Gloria asked her, Victoria almost in shock.

"Yes, that's right."

Victoria had only reacted like this as she hadn't actually experienced eating meat in Neverland yet. For every dinner she ate was fruits and such that they would find.

Taking the boar to a bench in the handmade kitchen area, she asked Peter to make a fire. Instantly so, he got up and helped her by making a fire and helped her make a spit too. Stabilising it, she felt sure that it would hold well.

Finally as they began cooking the boar, the boys grew impatient and Victoria spoke up saying, "Do you really want to get sick and miss days, possibly weeks of adventures to be had?"

They sat silently from then on.

Minutes later she set the boar back onto the table to have it grabbed at and torn apart by very hungry, growing boys. Gloria surprisingly went in for it as well and Peter couldn't help himself but get a leg or two.

Victoria wasn't going to stop them from being messy and childlike while eating, but that didn't mean she'd become such a messy eater. Grabbing a leg she ate it as neatly as possible and once she ate some more meat and had a few fruits to finish off, she cleared up the mess the boys had made while they went outside to play and fight.

It seemed almost laughable when the person helping her with all the mess was not whom she predicted. Instead of Gloria, it was Slightly.

"Oh, hello Slightly, you don't need to do this, I've got it under control."

He didn't seem to have heard her so she let him continue helping her, which actually helped a ton for Victoria.

As she cleansed her hands under the spring which ran throughout the hideout, Slightly sat on a stool, unsure of what to say.

"I have a feeling there's something you wish to speak to me about," Victoria said, her back turned to him as she let the cool water travel down her hands on the bark of a large tree stump.

"Um, maybe…yeah I guess so…" he mumbled.

Victoria turned, sitting on one of the chairs too, across from him on the table. She looked at him and waited…and waited.

"Slightly, I can't read minds, so if you want my advice or help, you're going to have to tell me what's up," Victoria stated sighing. She knew what the subject was anyway, but he needed to say if it was what she was thinking of.

"Okay, well, there's this person…I don't know why but it always screws up when I try and talk or interact with this person about absolutely anything!" He began exasperatedly.

Victoria nodded and asked simply, "Girl?"

"Well I certainly don't think I'd be like that around guys now would I?" he answered sarcastically. Victoria ignored it and asked again, "Would this girl happen to be Gloria?"

It was really a rhetorical question, so he didn't bother answering.

"Alrighty then, you could try first off by actually talking to her normally-"

"That's almost impossible."

"Then stop noticing what attracts you so much to her, see her as a Lost Girl, not someone you like, and then it'll be easier for you to talk to her. Besides, before too long Nibs might-"

"NIBS," He gave a huge outburst, slamming his fists hard on the table. Victoria looked at him surprised and ended with a frown, with which he started calming himself down under her cold stare, continuing as he sat back down, "Nibs and I have an agreement, and he won't disregard it. Besides I know he doesn't feel that way about Gloria, he's my best friend."

"I know that Slightly, but if you don't start acting normal around Gloria, by making her think that you actually want to hang around her instead of doing the whole ignoring thing you've been doing the past few days, then she might rethink her options…"

Slightly looked at her incredulously, "She…she likes me?"

"Do you need to be told twice Slightly? Honestly, it's a bit bloody obvious, is that what you've been afraid of this entire time, that she didn't like you the way you obviously like her?"

Slightly looked around cautiously, before walking over to her and whispering, "Not really, but it's a definite help if you know what I mean."

"So, what were you afraid of?"

"Um, well…"

"Just spit it out Slightly!"

"It's Peter!"

"What?" Victoria questioned unbelievably.

"Yes, Peter, Father, he's been so against all this love business for at least over a century," Slightly said sarcastically which in Victoria's opinion was possibly true, "what would possibly make him change his mind now?"

Victoria seemed to see his worries, why he was so anxious to proclaim his feelings for Gloria because of the boy who didn't believe in any concept that had anything to do with 'growing up.'

"Well, I'm sure he can find it in his heart to let you do as you please, even if that means confessing a certain liking for my friend."

"But that's just it Victoria, he's not the kind of person to do that, he'd only banish me from Neverland, possibly back to the real world…"

Slightly didn't wait for Victoria to reply to such predicaments of being banished from Neverland and walked away sullenly. Victoria sighed and knew that something had to be done. She didn't think the heartache between the two could last much longer, and it was very obvious from the beginning that there was a certain spark between Slightly and Gloria.

Even if they were too young for it in her opinion, love didn't necessarily make you grow up nor did you need to be a grown up to feel what love is like, for love was a long lived feeling from when you were born, not a concept of growing up. For boys it may have been a different perspective, but for girls, it was an eternal feeling toward anything they treasured.

It was about time that Peter understood that it wasn't a concept of growing up, but just a feeling…or maybe just encourage him to remember…

* * *

_Please review!_

_GeeTiger x_


End file.
